Shidomaru's random stuff
by Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist
Summary: This is a compilation of random one-shots I wrote on a whim. They have no continuity between each other, so you can read them in any order. Just look at all the titles and pick the one you like the most. These stories are mostly for humor and are not meant to be taken seriously. Warning: Most of these short stories are centered around my foot fetish except for the 4th and 7th ones.
1. Tickling contest!

This story starts in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been many months already since Hinata had lost Naruto to Sakura. Although she had been sad because of it, one day, a boy from the Village Hidden in the Mist named Shidomaru came and fell in love with her, and after some weeks, they started a relationship…

One day, Sakura and her boyfriend Naruto were walking together on one of the village's streets when they stumbled upon a rather unusual scene: Shidomaru had taken one of Hinata's sandals off and was tickling her foot, making her laugh and blush. He didn't stop there, as he soon started to kiss Hinata's foot as well…

"What the hell…?" Sakura said with some disgust…

"Oi! Hello!" Naruto happily greeted…

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise…

"What do you want?" Shidomaru asked coldly, looking at Naruto and Sakura with the corner of the eye…

"You guys are having a great time, huh?" Naruto said with a smile…

"Are you having a great time, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked his girlfriend Hinata, but she just blushed and fiddled with her fingers without answering anything. Shidomaru then resumed tickling and kissing her foot…

"I see you're having fun! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, he then turned towards Sakura. "Are we going to have fun too, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said to Sakura in a flirtatious tone as he wrapped his arm around her waist…

Now, if there was something Sakura hated, it was having a pervert flirting her. "_Shannaro!_" she screamed as she punched Naruto clean through a wall. "Get your hands off me, you pervert!" Sakura shouted furiously…

Hinata and Shidomaru watched the whole scene. After that, Shidomaru started to laugh at them. "How pathetic! …One thing's for sure, Hinata-chan: We'll _never_ be like those two losers!" Shidomaru said…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! I-I told you not to talk like that about people!" Hinata scolded Shidomaru…

"My apologies, Hinata-hime" Shidomaru replied solemnly…

"H-Hime?" Hinata said in surprise, and again blushed and fiddled with her fingers, which prompted Shidomaru to tickle and kiss Hinata's foot even more affectionately than before…

At that moment, Sakura's face turned envy green in color as she watched Hinata laughing and enjoying the tickling. Sakura wasn't contempt with just having stolen Hinata's previous boyfriend, she wanted to outshine Hinata completely in every aspect. The next thing Sakura did was to walk over to where Naruto had landed. He was barely starting to get up when Sakura sat at a bench next to him…

"Naruto! Take my boot off!" Sakura ordered…

"Huh?" the confused Naruto replied…

"Didn't you hear me? Take my boot off!" Sakura ordered again…

"Why, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked…

"Just _do it_!" Sakura growled as she threatened to punch Naruto again…

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he took one of Sakura's boots off, similarly to how Shidomaru had previously taken one of Hinata's sandals off…

"Now what?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sakura's foot, blushing and feeling somewhat tempted…

"Tickle me!" Sakura ordered…

"_Huh?_" Naruto screamed, unable to believe what was happening. "Sakura-chan! What the…?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Naruto!" Sakura replied…

Thus, Naruto took hold of Sakura's foot with one hand and neared the other to Sakura's sole, preparing to tickle her. However, he hadn't even started and Sakura suddenly burst in a loud, fake laughter, trying to make herself heard by Hinata and Shidomaru…

"_What?_ I haven't even started yet! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed…

Of course, Hinata and Shidomaru watched it all. "Peh! She's just trying to prove something, Hinata-chan… But it's useless! No one can equal your cuteness, my sweetie" Shidomaru said to his beloved Hinata-chan before tickling her foot once more, causing Hinata to utter a genuine laughter…

The next day, Hinata went out of her house when suddenly Shidomaru greeted her with a bouquet of flowers. She gasped in surprise…

"Good morning, my princess" Shidomaru greeted Hinata-chan…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! …Thank you!" the blushing Hinata said as she took the flowers. "Um… W-Would you like to… come in?"

"I will go with you wherever you want, Hinata-hime!" Shidomaru answered…

They both entered the Hyuga mansion so Hinata could put the flowers on some water. Every other member of the Hyuga clan looked at Shidomaru with hatred…

"Tsk… Everyone here's lookin' at me with such bad-ass faces…" Shidomaru complained…

"Shidomaru-kun! I'll wash your mouth with soap!" Hinata exclaimed while suddenly turning around. "Please mind your language!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Shidomaru replied…

They finally arrived at Hinata's room, where Neji helped by bringing a big glass flask of water where Hinata could put the flowers Shidomaru gave him. After that, Neji too started to look at Shidomaru with hatred…

"I don't like you either…" Shidomaru said to Neji "…but we're both working for the same goal which is Hinata-chan's happiness, so please _cooperate!_"

Some time later, Shidomaru and Hinata went out of the village together. They eventually arrived at a clearing in the forest…

"What are we going to play today, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Um… I don't know… Surprise me" Hinata answered…

However, not only Sakura, but also Ino, Tenten and even Temari, all of them appeared in the clearing as well, all looking at Hinata with serious faces…

"E-Everyone? …W-What are you doing here?" Hinata timidly asked…

As for Shidomaru, he had already performed a hand sign, preparing for combat. "I see! You're jealous of Hinata-hime's sheer beauty and brought all of your friends to gang up on her and beat her up!" Shidomaru accused Sakura…

"Nope! …We people of the Hidden Leaf Village aren't that barbaric" Sakura answered, she then looked at Hinata. "Hinata! You think you're the only one who can have fun with tickles… But you're wrong!"

"_Huh?_" was all that the embarrassed Hinata said in response…

"Yeah! Like... Why only _you_ get tickled? Like… We got beautiful feet too!" Ino said…

"I-I don't understand…" the scared Hinata said…

"Then we'll have to show you! You can come out now, boys!" Sakura exclaimed…

Naruto came out from behind a tree, not nearly as enthusiastic as he usually is. It was obvious he had been forced into this…

"You can come out too, Sai-kun!" Ino said happily, prompting Sai to come out from behind another tree with his usual emotionless face…

"Bring your boy too, Temari-san" Sakura said to Temari…

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Temari answered angrily as she was trying to drag the unwilling Shikamaru into the clearing. "Come on, Shikamaru! You've gotta participate too! Get your ass up!"

"Nope… I'm not getting into this" Shikamaru calmly answered before yawning, passively refusing to take part in Sakura's plan…

Now three of the four girls had brought their boys, but Tenten started to comically cry rivers of tears. "Neji-kun refused to come…" she concisely explained

"Don't worry, Tenten. I've got you a substitute for Neji…" Sakura answered. "…Come out, Lee!"

"Wooooo!" Lee shouted in a Bruce Lee style as he made a Dynamic Entry into the clearing, luckily not kicking anyone in the process. "I'm ready, Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed, being the only boy showing any enthusiasm here…

"Um… W-What's this all about?" Hinata timidly asked…

"We'll show you!" Sakura exclaimed, then she, Ino, Tenten and Temari all took seat on a trunk or a rock or whatever was in the clearing that they could sit on. All of them crossed their legs or otherwise put themselves in a comfortable position. "Shoes off!" Sakura ordered, so Naruto took Sakura's boot off, Sai took Ino's shoe off and Lee took Tenten's sandal off as well. Shikamaru just wouldn't do anything whatsoever, not even at Sakura's orders…

"Shikamaru! Take my shoe off!" Temari ordered…

"What a drag…" Shikamaru answered…

Temari then took her shoe off by herself and stepped with her bare foot on Shikamaru. "C'mon! I'm sexy too! Doesn't my beautiful foot seduce you?" she said as she began trampling relatively gently, thinking she could seduce Shikamaru…

"Hey! Stop that!" Shikamaru said. "It doesn't make me excited!"

"Then why is this thing so hard?" Temari mockingly said as she touched Shikamaru's forbidden zone with her bare foot…

"Don't touch there!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pushed Temari's foot away from his privates. Obviously Shikamaru was by no means a pervert…

"Begin!" Sakura ordered. The annoyed Naruto started tickling Sakura's foot only to hear that loud fake laugh again. Ino also faked a laugh, though not as loud as Sakura's, while Sai tickled her foot with his brush. Tenten's laugh on the other hand was true, since Lee was the only one putting effort into it…

"Why are you doing this, Lee?" Tenten managed to ask in-between her laughter…

"I would have preferred to tickle Sakura-san, but she asked me to do a favor to her and I'm going to do my best for her!" Lee answered…

"Tickle me, Shikamaru!" Temari ordered…

"So tired…" Shikamaru answered, he then flipped himself so now he was laying face-down. Temari grinned and took this opportunity to make creative use of Shikamaru's topknot to tickle her foot, something which annoyed Shikamaru…

Hinata and Shidomaru were watching this rather ridiculous scene of the other girls tickled and trying to show off. Hinata felt embarrassed…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun… L-Lets get out of here. This is giving me the creeps" Hinata suggested…

But Shidomaru instead put on an evil grin on his face, showing his carnivore teeth typical of a Hidden Mist ninja, but with a gap where his upper-right fang should be. "I must say… _You don't impress me!_" Shidomaru said to all others, who stopped tickling when they heard him say that. "Watch how a _true master_ does it!"

Saying that, Shidomaru made Hinata seat in a relatively comfortable place and slowly took her sandal off…

"N-No… Sh-Shidomaru-kun! P-Please no! Not in front of them!" Hinata pleaded, but Shidomaru was already starting…

To begin, Shidomaru gently took hold of Hinata's bare foot, and this alone made Hinata laugh. Everyone was surprised…

"_What?_ He just barely touched her foot! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed…

"Is she _that_ ticklish?" the surprised Sakura said…

Next, with just one finger Shidomaru started very gently caressing Hinata's sole, all the way from the heel to the arch to the big toe, with Hinata laughing uncontrollably all the way…

"Wow! That's like, so sensual!" Ino exclaimed in surprise as well…

Shidomaru's next move was none other than smelling Hinata's foot. Just the air moving towads Shidomaru's nostrils was enough to tickle the beautiful and super-cute Hinata. After that, Shidomaru kissed Hinata's foot with noticeable affection. The kiss also tickled Hinata…

"_Oh my god!_ Foot worshipping!" Ino exclaimed, covering her face with her hands but peeking in-between her fingers…

"His foot-tickling abilities are pretty impressive" Sai calmly admitted…

Shidomaru started tickling Hinata's foot sole with all four fingers (not counting thumb) moving between the different parts of the foot, such as the arch, then the balls, then the toes, then the side, then the heel, and even the ankle. Shidomaru took his time to enjoy each portion of Hinata's foot as he tickled her and Hinata blushed intensely as she laughed happily. She was unable to hide the fact that she was actually enjoying the tickling…

"Look at that red blushing face. She's having a big time there" Temari said…

"That guy is probably stimulating certain nerves on Hinata's foot that connect with other parts of her body. The soles of the feet connect with the whole body. He must be such a foot freak that he knows exactly what spots to stimulate to cause sexual excitation on his victim" Shikamaru explained…

But the worst part was yet to come: Shidomaru stuck his tongue out and started to lick Hinata's sole… _really_ slowly… Then everyone heard Hinata not only laughing, but moaning as well! ...Yes! Moaning! A happy moaning like the moaning that girls do when they're really having it! All other people were overwhelmed (except only for Shikamaru)…

"I'm getting excited just by looking at them!" an astonished Tenten exclaimed…

"His tickling technique is formidable! He's really on a higher level!" Lee exclaimed…

"This… This can't be…" Sakura said, almost terrified…

"Like, they completely _owned_ us! That's like, incredible!" an astonished Ino exclaimed…

"We can't… We can't win! We can't win against them!" Sakura said as panic got the best of her. Then everyone started to get depressed and feel impotent before Shidomaru's mighty tickling and Hinata's overwhelming happiness… everyone _except Naruto!_

"_I won't lose to you!_" Naruto shouted, so loud that he scared all the birds, so loud that Shidomaru suddenly stopped tickling Hinata, a moment she used to catch her breath.

"That living piece o' crap!" Shidomaru thought furiously as he looked towards Naruto with the corner of his eye…

"Listen well, you foot-licking freak!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Shidomaru with the finger "No matter what you challenge me at! Fighting! Tickling contest! Eating contest! Video-games! Racing! Swimming! Farting! Pokémon! _Whatever! I'm gonna win!_ For I'll be Hokage for sure! _Believe it!_"

Naruto's speech made all of the depressed ones rise their spirits back up…

"Na… N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said, blushing more intensely and being more excited with Naruto's speech about being Hokage than with a thousand of Shidomaru's tickles. Of course, Shidomaru started to worry…

"_Fuck you, Naruto Uzumaki! _I'll _never_ recognize you as anything higher than _trash!_" Shidomaru furiously answered to Naruto…

"C'mon! Just try to beat me!" Naruto said, then he started to tickle Sakura's foot for real, making her utter a real laugh…

"_Naruto! _What the hell are you doing? You fuckin' pervert!" Sakura angrily managed to say in-between her laugh…

"We won't lose to them, Sakura-chan! We're gonna win this tickling contest! But for that, I must tickle you with everything I got! Believe it!" Naruto answered with his Will of Fire burning…

Sakura tried to object, but the look on Naruto's eyes made her understand. "Very well… Tickle me, Naruto!" Sakura said as the look on her eyes suddenly sweetened and she blushed, totally in love with Naruto.

Naruto started tickling Sakura's foot and making her laugh and blush. Seeing them suddenly take the advantage, Lee's fighting spirit was soon burning as well…

"I won't lose to you, Naruto-kun! For the Power of Youth!" Lee swore, he then started tickling Tenten's foot with enthusiasm, although just to surpass Naruto…

"No! Lee, stop! Please!" Tenten said in-between her frantic laughter…

"That Sakura is taking the lead!" Ino angrily complained "Sai! Tickle me harder!"

Without a question Sai took out a second, smaller brush and started tickling Ino with both at once, the bigger one on the arch and the smaller one on the toes. Ino started to laugh out loud like the others…

"We give up!" Shikamaru said, lifting a hand…

"_What the f…?_ Don't do this to me, Shikamaru!" Temari angrily said…

"This is too stupid. I'm gonna sleep" Shikamaru answered…

"Meh! Screw it all! I'm going back to the Hidden Sand village!" Temari said as she started to walk away. She did a few steps with one bare foot, then she decided to put her other shoe (still in her hand from when she took it off) back on, and continued on her way…

"Your efforts are all in vain!" Shidomaru said to Naruto and the others. "No other woman in the universe can equal the softness and delicateness of my Hinata-chan's beautiful feet!" he added as he caressed Hinata's sole delicately, causing her more tickles…

"Softness and delicateness? That's stupid! Believe it!" Naruto answered. "What do I want that for? I like strong girls like Sakura-chan who can resist the tickling!"

Having heard that, Sakura stopped laughing and tried to hold her laugh back as Naruto tickled her foot…

"I-I can be strong too!" Hinata replied. She then tried to hold her laugh back too, but the first tickling from Shidomaru made the cute ticklish Hinata instantly burst into a super-cute laugh…

After that, Sakura burst into laugh too. Naruto then stopped tickling to let her talk. "Is that all you've got, Hinata? I was able to endure much more than you!" Sakura said…

"An endurance contest, huh? I like that idea!" Ino said…

"Me too! I'll show you how strong I can be!" Tenten said, now more enthusiastic about the new rules of the contest…

That said, the two girls attempted to resist the tickling of their respective boys in order to prove themselves stronger than the rest…

"Shidomaru-kun! We're losing!" Hinata complained cutely. "Please! Tickle me with everything you've got!"

"_Everything_ I've got?" Shidomaru replied. "Prepare to step barefoot into heaven!"

Shidomaru then performed a hand sign and concentrated…

"Ninpou! Shidomaru's Secret Ultimate Tickling Technique: _Tickle Heaven!_" Shidomaru shouted as if he were performing a ninjutsu. Caresses, tickles, kisses, licks, Shidomaru combined his _every_ tickling method into one immensely tickling, huge show of affection that almost seemed as if Shidomaru were making love with Hinata's foot. It was so tickling that Hinata's beautiful face went redder than ever as she tried her very best to resist it and not to laugh, though she was also so excited by what she was feeling on her foot that she could barely hold…

"I have secret tickling techniques too!" Naruto exclaimed as he performed his typical hand sign. "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_" Then the four Narutos all tickled Sakura's foot at the same time. That was _very_ tickling, even for Sakura, whose face also went red and could barely hold her laugh…

"We can't let Hinata and Sakura beat us! Do something, Sai!" Ino said angrily…

"I've got an idea" Sai calmly stated as he wet his brush with some ink and then painted many little bugs all over Ino's foot. "_Ninpou: Chojuu Giga_" Sai said with a hand sign and the little ink bugs all came to life and walked all over Ino's foot, tickling her intensely…

"Yuck!" Ino exclaimed "But it sure tickles a lot!" she added as she tried to hold her laugh back and her face went red as well…

"Lee…!" Tenten exclaimed, but Lee already knew what to do…

"_The Power of Youth!_" Lee shouted with his eyes ablaze. Just like in everything else, Lee doesn't come up with any tricks up his sleeve. He just puts effort and determination to solve everything. And this wasn't the exception as he just did his best to tickle Tenten's foot, achieving a tickling level as intense as that of Naruto's four clones tickling Sakura. Tenten also went red as she tried to hold her laugh back.

So, there they were. Four girls, each having her foot fiercely tickled by a boy, each feeling the tickles quickly spreading from the foot to the rest of the body, making them feel very excited, yet they had to resist and endure. The boys were using their very best tricks to tickle them: Shidomaru and his Tickle Heaven were making Hinata feel as if she had truly stepped barefoot into paradise, Naruto and his Shadow Clones making Sakura feel four times as many tickles, little ink bugs drawn by Sai were giving Ino an itching tickle besides Sai using his brushes, and Lee's effort and determination and his Power of Youth put Tenten to the ultimate test. The girls resisted the extreme tickling and endured as much as they could, but in the end all of them burst into uncontrollable laughter at _exactly_ the same time! Laughing, enjoying, and even moaning from so much excitement! Their faces all red, covered in sweat… And they _loved every second_ of it!

With the tickling contest over with no winners or losers, just loads and loads of fun, the time for massages had come. It was time to relax after so much nervousness and tickling. Shidomaru massaged Hinata's foot, Naruto massaged Sakura's, Sai massaged Ino and, left with no other choice, Lee massaged Tenten…

"Like… I can't believe it! We really like… just tied?" Ino said…

"Shikamaru said all four of us burst into laughter at exactly the same time" Sakura answered…

"But… I-It was fun… um… I-I think that's what counts" Hinata humbly said as she fiddled with her cute fingers…

"I wanted to win!" Sakura complained…

"Me too!" Ino complained as well…

"Well… All we can do is train ourselves and become stronger so we don't lose the next time" Tenten said…

"Like… Are we gonna train to make ourselves more resistant to tickles on the foot? That's like… crazy!" Ino said…

"Not just this… Everything! If you don't want to lose at something, keep training until you can overcome it!" Tenten explained…

"That's how to talk, Tenten!" Lee said to Tenten right before doing a thumbs-up and winking with a smile and a shining tooth…

"But there's one thing you'll never be able to reach, no matter how much you train… Hinata-chan's beauty and cuteness! My lovely Hinata-hime will always be the cutest girl in the universe!" Shidomaru exclaimed. He then kissed Hinata's beautiful foot once more, making her blush and smile at him…

"Peh! Beauty and cuteness? That's a load of bullshit!" Naruto replied "A ninja doesn't need cuteness! A ninja must be strong, like my Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

"Yeah, that's how you end up marrying a trucker instead of a girl! Just keep your mouth shut, you blonde shitbrain!" Shidomaru said to Naruto…

"Why don't you come _here _and dare call me a trucker?" Sakura furiously exclaimed with a clenched fist, threatening to punch Shidomaru…

"See what I'm talking about? My beautiful Hinata-chan will never do a thing like that because she's _a lady_!" Shidomaru boasted…

"Oh, yeah, my Hinata-chan's a lady!" Naruto mimicked Shidomaru's speech with a silly voice and effeminate manners "What kinda _weakling_ chooses a girl just for her beauty?"

"My Hinata-chan has something that your Sakura or _any_ other girl here will never have: _Inner Beauty!_ My Hinata-chan is the most wonderful person! The rest of the girls here are _evil!_"

"Like… I'm not evil! …And I'm better than both Hinata and Sakura 'cause I'm both pretty and outgoing!" Ino exclaimed arrogantly "And when we get home, Sai's gonna paint my toenails and then blow on them!"

"Why do I have to blow on your toenails?" a confused Sai asked, not understanding the hidden meaning in it…

"So the paint dries faster, silly!" Ino answered in a flirting tone and winking, abusing Sai's innocence…

"Well… I'm going home!" Tenten said as she stood up and put her sandal back on her foot. "See you later!" she then left…

"Whenever you need another favor you can always call me, Sakura-san" Lee said with a respectful bow to Sakura before leaving too…

"Like… I gotta go too! I have some work to do at the flower shop" Ino said. "Sai! Put my shoe back on!" Ino ordered…

"What am I, your slave?" Sai replied…

"Like… It's Cinderella, you baka!" Ino exclaimed "The prince put Cinderella's lost shoe back on her foot!"

"I'm not a prince… And why can't _you_ put your own shoe back on?" Sai said…

"You're supposed to put my shoe back on my foot 'cause I'm beautiful!" Ino replied…

"Uh… Yeah, right… you're beautiful" Sai said, reasoning that girls like to be called the opposite of what they really look. He then put Ino's shoe back on her foot and walked away with her, pretending he was listening to her nonsense when he was actually not…

"Well? When are you two going away as well?" Shidomaru said to Naruto and Sakura…

"Are you kicking us out?" an offended Naruto replied "Just try it, _weakling!_"

Shidomaru stood up and started performing hand signs, but Hinata got up too and took hold of him. "Shidomaru-kun! Don't fight with Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed…

"Shidomaru-san's right, Naruto. We gotta go" Sakura said, calming Naruto…

"Okay, Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he got up. Sakura put her boot back on and got up as well…

"Oh, by the way, Naruto…" Sakura said…

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a big smile…

"_Shannaro!_" Sakura shouted furiously as she punched Naruto in the face and sent him head-first against a tree. "If you tickle me like that again, I'll kill you! You fuckin' _pervert!_" She then walked away…

"You're mean, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he got up and ran after her, leaving Hinata and Shidomaru alone at that forest clearing…

"As I said before, we're _never_ gonna be like those two losers!" Shidomaru said to his beloved Hinata "What are we gonna play now, Hinata-chan?" he then asked…

"Um… I don't know… But not tickling! My foot has had enough tickling for today!" Hinata answered…

Shidomaru wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist "Then let's play with your beautiful head…" he said right before lick-kissing Hinata's ear "…and with your beautiful blue hair" he added, caressing Hinata's hair…

Hinata laughed "Shidomaru-kun… Why are you so sweet to me?" she then said…

"Because I love you, Hinata-chan" Shidomaru answered, he then slowly lick-kissed Hinata's red blushing cheek…

…and the two hugged each other tightly…

…_**The end.**_


	2. A bad day turned good

It started out as a horrible day for her. Separated from her teammates during the mission, poor Hinata had fallen victim to two evil ninjas. She fought bravely but she lost, easily beaten unconscious and even losing her left sandal in the fight. Now the two horrible thugs were dragging the tied-up Hinata through a route in this dark forest, presumably back to their base…

"Heh! What a loser! I enjoyed beating her senseless" one of them said…

"She was such a weakling… Easy prey" the other said. Then the two laughed…

However, further on that same road, a boy about 19 or 20 years old with blue ninja clothes, black hair and the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist in his bandanna, looking rather depressed and pessimistic, slowly walked the other way. Logically, the two rotten assholes who had captured Hinata were bound to meet this mysterious boy…

"Hey! Get outta our way! You wanna get hurt?" one of the evil men threatened the boy. The boy just lifted his look towards them. His furious eyes were a sign of the really bad day he was having and the horrible mood he was in. Nevertheless, the evil man who threatened him advanced on him. "Are you listening to me, you piece o' crap?" he shouted angrily as he tried to punch the boy…

"What the…?" the surprised evil man exclaimed as he saw the boy crumble into a pile of snow. Immediately after, the boy suddenly appeared right above him with a long two-tipped spear made of ice in his hands, with which he impaled the evil ninja's head and body, killing him instantly…

"_You mothafucker!_" The other evil man shouted, letting go of the rope with which he was dragging poor unconscious Hinata, and charged towards the boy. The boy simply broke the other unused tip of the spear and thrust it into the thug's stomach. "Why you little…!" the evil ninja said as he tried to hit the boy, but the boy quickly performed a hand seal with only his free hand, and the ice spear tip buried into the evil man's body suddenly blossomed into deadly ice spikes that killed him from the inside out…

Now free from the two evil people bothering him, the boy from the Hidden Mist village kept on walking a few steps until he almost stumbled upon the unconscious and beautiful Hinata. The boy's eyes suddenly brightened before such immense beauty. He grinned (with carnivore teeth like those of Suigetsu and other Mist ninjas) and blushed. Wasting no time, he carried the still unconscious and tied-up Hinata away…

She woke up to find herself under a ceiling. Still a bit numb from having slept so much, she started checking her current situation. She was no longer tied up, and by the softness she felt below her she soon realized she was lying comfortably on a bed, though not below the sheets, but rather on them…

"W-Where am I?" she asked the air. When she looked towards the right, she saw the boy who rescued her walking towards her, and she got scared…

"W-Who are you?" Hinata timidly asked…

"My name is Shidomaru" the boy answered. "What's _your_ name?"

"…Hinata" Hinata answered…

"Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru happily exclaimed as he laid himself on the bed right beside her, hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata gasped and blushed in embarrassment…

"Aaah! W-What are you doing?" a scared Hinata asked…

"You're my girlfriend!" Shidomaru exclaimed happily as he huggled Hinata. Evidently, Shidomaru wasn't in his right mind…

"_What?_" Hinata screamed as her face turned completely red from embarrassment…

"Don't be afraid, sweetie! I killed those two evil bastards who hurt you! Now that I rescued you, you've become my cute adorable sweet little princess! And I'll love you for all eternity!" Shidomaru exclaimed with an insane look in his eyes. He then proceeded to fill Hinata's beautiful face with some truly affectionate kisses…

"_N-Noooo!_ Please stop!" Hinata pleaded, and surprisingly Shidomaru obeyed her and stopped. Hinata covered her face with her hands…

"You didn't like it?" Shidomaru said, suddenly sad. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

But Hinata started sobbing, which made Shidomaru cry as well. "I'm sorry!" he said, crying with her as he hugged her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, darling! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Y-You didn't hurt me…" Hinata sobbed "…I-It's just… It's just that…" but she suddenly stopped speaking…

"I'm listening to you! Please tell me what's bothering you!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"N-Nothing…" Hinata answered, calming down a little and uncovering her teary eyes…

"It's my duty to listen to my girlfriend's problems! Wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't…" Shidomaru said…

"T-Thanks but I… I'm fine" Hinata answered, she then started timidly fiddling with her cute fingers in that incredibly cute way she does. When he saw this, Shidomaru couldn't resist and he took Hinata's right hand and kissed it…

"You're the cutest girl ever!" Shidomaru exclaimed. Hinata was too scared to answer…

Next, Shidomaru got up from the bed and immediately went to Hinata's cute beautiful feet. Hinata's left foot was bare, due to having lost the left sandal earlier. Shidomaru was totally enamored by this…

"Aw, poor girl! You lost one of your little sexy sandals!" he said with a tone of affection, he then neared his hands to Hinata's bare left foot…

"N-No! P-Please, not my foot! I-I'm ticklish!" Hinata pleaded. Shidomaru's hands had barely made contact with Hinata's foot and she instantly let out a super-cute laugh…

"Awww! You're ticklish! My cute girlfriend Hinata-chan has a ticklish foot!" Shidomaru exclaimed happier and more enamored than before. He took Hinata's foot to his mouth and started kissing it in the sole, causing a lot of tickles to the beautiful and sweet Hinata…

"_Aaaah! __Aaahahahaha! Noooo! Please stop!_" Hinata laughed…

"But you're so cute!" Shidomaru replied, he then tickled Hinata's foot with the fingers, making her laugh even louder. He started by tickling the arch of her foot, then the balls, then the toes. He then gave a kiss to each of the five toes. The beautiful Hinata had never been more embarrassed, but as she laughed she was realizing she was enjoying the tickles…

"Why? …Why do I feel like I'm enjoying this? I have to make him stop before I go crazy like him!" Hinata thought to herself.

Luckily for our cute heroine Hinata, Shidomaru stopped on his own. "I love you, Hinata-chan" Shidomaru said to Hinata, and it sounded like it had come from the bottom of his heart, making poor Hinata feel confused at the very least, since she still loved Naruto, yet she had suddenly stumbled upon this boy from the Mist village who was treating her with the affection no one ever gave her…

"How are you feeling, dear Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked. Hinata didn't answer. Her silence worried Shidomaru and made him come closer to her face. "Is something wrong, sweetie? Is there something I can do for you?"

But Hinata didn't want to talk to him. This avalanche of affection suddenly unleashed upon her was too much for her to bear and she was afraid that Shidomaru would hurt her…

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want to play?" Shidomaru asked. "Please! Ask me for something! Anything!"

"A-Anything?" Hinata asked…

"Yeah! You're my girlfriend! I must make you happy no matter what! That's what boyfriends are for!" Shidomaru exclaimed, starting to get desperate…

"I… I-I want to leave… I want to go back to my village…" Hinata said sincerely, avoiding looking at Shidomaru's eyes and cutely fiddling with her fingers…

Hinata's request saddened Shidomaru. "But… You'll come back tomorrow… Right?" Shidomaru asked, naively hoping that Hinata would say yes and actually keep her word. Hinata stayed silent, she didn't want to deceive him by saying yes and then never coming back, but she didn't want to say no and face potentially fatal consequences, given Shidomaru's state of mind…

"On second thought… I'm fine. I really don't want anything. Thanks" Hinata said without looking at Shidomaru…

"You don't like me, do you?" Shidomaru said in a serious tone. Hinata got scared and gasped. Luckily for her, Shidomaru was somehow able to hold back his emotions. It was obvious, however, that Shidomaru felt very frustrated. "It's because I'm ugly and boring, isn't it?" he said…

"N-No! That's not it!" Hinata answered…

"Do I smell bad? Is my voice irritating? _Why_ is it girls don't like me?" Shidomaru exclaimed, about to cry. Hinata knew she had to calm him down before he got out of control…

"P-Please… don't cry" she said to get a start. "Um… I-I think you're a very nice person…but… it's just that…" she continued, but noticed Shidomaru wasn't buying it. She then started fiddling with her fingers again and looked down smiling "…I-I think… I think that… if you _really_ love someone, then you just let her go…"

"I know that story" Shidomaru interrupted Hinata. "My apologies for interrupting you… I know that you must let people go and, if they love you, they'll come back on their own… It never happened to me. That's why I asked you if you would come back tomorrow if I let you go… To you, I'm nothing more than some psychopath of sorts…"

Shidomaru tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. Hinata looked at him with pity. Shidomaru got up, walked towards the door to outside and used the key to open it. "Go… You're free now" he said sadly. Hinata got up from the bed and walked towards the door, but she stopped beside Shidomaru. He tried to avoid looking at her, but couldn't take his eyes off her feet because the oddity of Hinata having only one sandal excited him…

"P-Please don't be sad!" Hinata said, but Shidomaru burst into tears and sit down on the floor crying. Hinata kneeled beside him. "Please! Don't cry! …I'll be back, I promise!" she said…

"You will?" Shidomaru asked…

"Yes! ...Don't be sad anymore" Hinata answered, then she hugged him, and Shidomaru hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. Hinata was starting to see that what seemed to be a threatening pervert turned out to be a fragile soul desperate for affection…

Shidomaru finally let go of her. "Take care…" he said to her, but Hinata didn't go out and instead closed the door, surprising Shidomaru. "But… I thought you wanted to run away from me!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata looked away, blushed and played with her fingers. "I… I changed my mind"

Shidomaru was speechless at this unexpected turn of events…

Hinata again looked at Shidomaru and put on a happy face "There's still time. I think I can go back to my village later… What do you want to do?"

"No, no, no. This is just plain wrong!" Shidomaru said…

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked…

"You're the girl and I'm the boy! _I_ must make _you_ happy! We'll do what _you_ want to do!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"That's not love" Hinata answered "I think love is when both the boy and the girl make each other happy" she said with a smile. Shidomaru was amazed at how easily Hinata had defeated his point…

"So, you're beautiful _and_ smart!" Shidomaru said…

"N-No!" an embarrassed Hinata exclaimed "I'm ugly and dumb!"

"_Liar!_" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"No! _You_ are the liar!" Hinata replied. She then laughed…

"Well? What do you want to do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Let's see…" Hinata said, trying to think of something. "It's mid-day… Are you hungry, Shidomaru-kun?"

"A little bit… I'll see if I can prepare something" Shidomaru answered…

"P-Please let me cook! I love cooking!" Hinata said with a bit of enthusiasm…

"Really? I'll be looking forward to eat something prepared by your beautiful hands!" Shidomaru said. Hinata laughed and covered her face in embarrassment. Shidomaru walked up to her, took her left hand and kissed it…

"Oh, please!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing…

Minutes later, Hinata had prepared something and put it in the oven. "Now I just have to wait" she thought to herself as she stood there. In the meantime, Shidomaru stealthily crawled towards her feet from behind and tickled Hinata's bare foot again. She gasped and jumped from the surprise. "Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed. Shidomaru kept on tickling her foot, making her laugh as she tried to move her foot away from Shidomaru's tickling fingers, only for Shidomaru's fingers to catch her foot again and keep tickling her. "N-No! Please stop, Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed, though not meaning it as she laughed and enjoyed playing with him…

"I-I'm not a helpless girl! I can fight too! Now's my turn!" Hinata suddenly said. She then quickly moved to Shidomaru's side and used her bare foot to tickle him. It made Shidomaru jump. "Y-You're ticklish too, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata said. Shidomaru flipped himself face-up for Hinata to tickle his belly with her foot. They kept on playing until lunch was ready…

After washing their hands, both sat at the table and ate lunch together without any major inconvenient. After about half an hour they were both satisfied…

"You're an excellent cook, Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"I'm not!" a blushing Hinata replied…

"I'm gonna envy the lucky bastard who marries you in the future!" Shidomaru said…

"I-I'm not really that great of a cook!" Hinata exclaimed…

"What do you want to do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Now's your turn, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata said with a smile…

"Well, I've tickled your poor little foot a lot. I'll let it rest for now, so…" Shidomaru said, he then spent some seconds thinking "Err… Can I… kiss your beautiful face?" Shidomaru asked…

Hinata giggled and blushed. "…In the cheek only" she answered…

Shidomaru got up from the table, and so did Hinata. He walked up to her and kissed her blushing cheek repeatedly with huge affection. Although Hinata wasn't sure if it was right to let him do so, she nevertheless enjoyed the kisses…

"Why am I letting him do this to me? And why do I like it so much? …This is something I've never felt before…" Hinata thought to herself. "That's enough, Shidomaru-kun!" she exclaimed to make Shidomaru stop kissing her…

"Your turn. What do you want to do?" Shidomaru asked again…

"Um… Can we go outside?" Hinata asked…

Shidomaru's look became sad, thinking that his beloved Hinata might want to escape again. He glanced at the door and then looked at Hinata again…

"You must need to breathe some fresh air, right?" Shidomaru said. Hinata nodded…

Shidomaru took Hinata by her hand and both came out of Shidomaru's hideout together…

"Please step carefully! You don't want to step on anything nasty with your bare foot!" Shidomaru warned Hinata…

"I'll be careful" Hinata answered, blushing and smiling at the fact that Shidomaru was worrying about her…

Without letting go of Hinata's hand, Shidomaru took her to a beautiful nearby lake…

"I'm a Mist ninja, and as you might expect, I use Water ninjutsu. That's why I settled myself near a lake, so I could have an edge in case I'm attacked" Shidomaru explained…

"It's beautiful!" Hinata commented without having paid much attention to Shidomaru's explanation. "Um… Y-You can let go of my hand… I promise I won't escape!"

Shidomaru hesitated…

"Trust me" Hinata said. Shidomaru slowly let go of Hinata's hand. She started running around and laughing, enjoying her freedom. Shidomaru watched her all the time, still worried that she might escape, but also realizing that Hinata looked even more beautiful this way. Suddenly, Hinata ran back to him with some flowers. Shidomaru found this fact rather surprising, then he suddenly remembered his conversation with Hinata about letting people go and, if they loved you, they would come back…

"Look, Shidomaru-kun! Aren't they pretty flowers?" Hinata said with a smile…

Shidomaru was moved. He was smiling, but with teary eyes…

"Um… Are you alright, Shidomaru-kun?" Hinata asked…

"Hinata-chan… You're the sweetest, cutest, most adorable, most tender, most beautiful and most wonderful person in the universe and every living being should love you!" Shidomaru said…

Hinata was so shocked by what Shidomaru said to her that she dropped her flowers. Her face went bright red and she didn't know what to say, or rather, where to hide. No one had ever flattered her so much in her whole life…

"Uh… Sorry to embarrass you that much. I got carried away and…" Shidomaru apologized…

"I-It's ok, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata replied with a smile. They kept on playing outside for some hours, and then came back into Shidomaru's hideout…

"Oh… Without my sandal my foot got dirtied so much…" Hinata complained, looking at her blackened left sole…

"I know! The next thing I wanna do is wash your beautiful feet!" Shidomaru replied…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, embarrassed and giggling…

They both went to the bathroom, where Shidomaru took Hinata's other sandal off in order to wash both of her feet…

"I've never really done this before, but I guess it can't be that hard…" Shidomaru said as Hinata got her feet inside a washbowl full of water to get them wet. "Is the temperature of the water ok, sweetie?"

Hinata nodded. Shidomaru then took Hinata's left foot and proceeded to soap it, stealing the chance to caress and massage it as well, which Hinata enjoyed feeling. Shidomaru then washed Hinata's foot and cleaned it. When he was finished with the left foot, he did the same with the right foot, taking his time to caress it and massage it to make Hinata feel as much pleasure as possible…

In the meantime, Hinata's worried teammates Kiba and Shino were still looking for her. "Hinataaaaa!" Kiba shouted, but got no response…

"My insects haven't found her yet" Shino said…

"We can't go back to the village without her!" Kiba exclaimed, they then heard Akamaru bark. As the two boys turned their attention to him, the dog brought back to them nothing less than Hinata's missing left sandal…

"This is Hinata's! Good boy!" Kiba said, taking Hinata's sandal off Akamaru's mouth and then caressing Akamaru's head…

"With that we're going to find her" Shino said…

Kiba smelled Hinata's sandal "Hmmm… The smell of Hinata's foot…" he said with a pleasant smile…

"Can I smell it too?" Shino asked…

"No" Kiba answered. "This way!" he exclaimed and they all swiftly ran in direction to where the smell would take them…

Meanwhile, Shidomaru was smelling Hinata's beautiful foot directly. "There! So clean that they even smell good!" he said, and then kissed Hinata's clean foot sole. Hinata's response to that were a giggle and a blush. "What do we do now, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked…

"Mmmm, let's see…" Hinata said, trying to think of something…

"You know… a shinobi's life is quite a violent one…" Shidomaru said with a sad look in his eyes. "…It's not fun anymore. I'm sick of all the blood and fighting. If only I had… a source of love from where my heart could feed…"

"I-I'm sure you will find it, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata replied with a smile and blushing…

Shidomaru then tickled Hinata's cute foot again. Hinata laughed cutely with that beautiful voice of hers…

"Sh-Shidomaru-kun! Ahahahaha! That tickles!" Hinata exclaimed. She enjoyed being tickled by him, and he enjoyed tickling her. He let go of her foot and she ran to the main room. He followed after her…

"Where did you go, sweet darling?" Shidomaru asked, not seeing Hinata anywhere until he glanced at the bed. Hinata had hidden herself below the sheets, but one of her feet was sticking out of them (doesn't matter which one, since she was now barefoot of both). Shidomaru grabbed Hinata's foot and started tickling it, triggering Hinata's beautiful laughter. He later started mixing tickles and kisses, causing even more pleasure to her. Hinata got out from below the sheets of the bed and both her and Shidomaru were having fun together, unaware that Hinata's teammates had already found them and were spying on them through the window. However, from their viewpoint, it seemed like Shidomaru were attacking Hinata…

"This is serious! We gotta do something _now_!" Kiba exclaimed…

"I have a plan…" Shino said…

"No time for plans! I'm busting through! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked, affirming he understood. "_Tsuuga!_" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru both busted through the window and attacked Shidomaru, apparently knocking him out from the bed…

"Ki… Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise…

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Kiba asked…

Akamaru barked to call Kiba's attention. Kiba then noticed that Shidomaru used Kawarimi no Jutsu with snow at the last second…

"That was close" Shidomaru said, appearing elsewhere in the room. "Quick, Hinata-chan! Get away from the enemy!"

"Don't speak directly to her, you perverted creep!" Kiba shouted, and then jumped towards Shidomaru…

"Kiba-kun! _No!_" Hinata yelled…

Akamaru followed Kiba as Shino entered the room to check on Hinata…

"Are you alright, Hinata? Did that lowlife hurt you badly?" Shino asked…

"Please, Shino! Make them both stop!" Hinata cried. "Shidomaru rescued me and took care of me! I don't want him and Kiba killing each other! _Please!_"

A confused Shino looked at the fighting scene, then back at Hinata. "Okay, I'll stop the battle… But you owe us an explanation" Shino said right before sending swarms of his bugs at both Shidomaru and Kiba (and Akamaru)…

"_Waaaaah! Insects! I hate insects!_" Shidomaru yelled…

"Shino! You idiot! Don't attack me too!" Kiba shouted…

When they both stopped, Shino called his bugs back…

"What are you doing? _Baka!_" Kiba yelled at Shino…

"Hinata wants you two to stop fighting!" Shino said, angry at being insulted…

It was evening already, and Hinata explained to Kiba and Shino everything that happened, but Kiba and Shidomaru still looked at each other with hatred…

"Hmph! He could have taken care of you without needing to be so attached…" Shino said in response to Hinata's explanation, sounding a bit angry…

"I'm sorry…" Hinata apologized, lowering her gaze and blushing…

"…Nevertheless, whether we like it or not, we owe him our thanks at the very least" Shino continued. He then stood up and bowed to Shidomaru. "Thanks for taking care of our teammate, Shidomaru-san"

Shidomaru didn't answer. He wasn't happy about this situation, especially having been attacked by dogs…

"Kiba-kun… Please apologize to Shidomaru-kun for attacking him" Hinata said…

"I'm sorry" Kiba said reluctantly…

With all matters solved, Hinata could finally put both sandals back on and Team 8 was again whole and ready to leave…

"Um… Shidomaru-kun… Thank you… I had a great time" Hinata said. Shidomaru was still unhappy that Hinata had to leave to probably never come back…

"Right. Long goodbyes ain't good, we gotta go" Kiba hurried his team…

"B-But Kiba-kun…!" Hinata said…

"Will you come back someday?" a sad Shidomaru asked…

"Um…" Hinata tried to talk, but her teammates pulled her away before she could speak…

"Thanks for everything! We're going back to our village now! Take care!" Kiba hurriedly shouted from the distance as Shidomaru watched them take his beloved Hinata away and could do nothing about it. Alone once more, Shidomaru closed the door, kneeled down and cried in frustration, slamming his fist on the floor. After some minutes of doing this he noticed a little piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and dried his tears in order to read it. It had a cell phone number and an e-mail address… Hinata's e-mail address! …Shidomaru held the piece of paper against his chest, seeing a little ray of hope amidst the darkness…

Meanwhile, Hinata walked with her teammates back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

"What a disgusting guy! He smelled horrible! I hope we never run into him again!" Kiba said…

Hinata blushed and didn't say anything…

"What are you blushing about, Hinata? Thinking of Naruto again?" Kiba inquired…

Hinata gasped in surprise "Y-Yes! How did you know?" she asked…

Kiba just put on an arrogant expression because he was able to guess (part of) what Hinata was thinking…

"Yes, I was thinking of Naruto-kun too… I miss him…" Hinata thought to herself "…But I'm also happy because I've made a new friend… I hope we meet again someday, Shidomaru-kun"

…_**The end?**_


	3. Dogs like to lick feet

**This story was a request from Young Napoleon22. As such, it does not reflect my actual opinion on Kiba and Shino.**

It was an evening just like any other in the training fields where the members of Team 8 were training. Kiba and Shino had decided they had enough training and decided to take a rest, but beautiful Hinata would still push herself hard with the only intention of becoming strong enough for her beloved Naruto to notice her…

"Oi, Hinata! Why don't you take a rest?" Kiba said…

"I-I'm fine…" Hinata concisely answered as she kept on training…

Kiba sat down and laid his back against a tree, with his hands on the back of his head. His faithful dog Akamaru rested his head on Kiba's lap and Kiba started to caress him. Shino just stood beside Kiba as they both watched Hinata train. But today, Kiba was acting strange. He seemed a bit different from his usual boisterous self. Specifically, he was staring at Hinata's beautiful feet, almost completely visible due to Hinata's sexy revealing sandals. As he stared at her feet, he blushed and put an uncharacteristic sweet look in his eyes. After a while, an idea came into Kiba's mind, and he made a somewhat evil grin…

When Hinata finally finished training, the team went back to the Leaf village. Kiba and Shino kindly escorted Hinata home. Neji was waiting by the entrance to welcome her. After that, Hinata said goodbye to her teammates and entered the Hyuga mansion with Neji. Now Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walked together through one of Konoha's streets…

"Oi, Shino…" Kiba said…

"What is it?" Shino asked…

"You know… Hinata… She has a pair of feet that's like… yummy!" Kiba said…

Shino remained silent as he glared at Kiba, his sunglasses making Kiba wonder what kind of expression would Shino be hiding behind them…

"What's your point?" Shino finally asked…

Kiba stopped, so Shino stopped and turned around to face him…

"I can't resist it anymore, Shino… Day after day, I see Hinata's gorgeous feet on those revealing sandals! At night, I dream of those beautiful feet! I just can't get her feet out of my mind!" Kiba confessed…

Shino stayed silent…

"So, I've decided it, Shino… I'm gonna kidnap Hinata!" Kiba said…

"Kiba…" Shino said, showing a hint of surprise…

"Whaddya say, Shino? Wanna help me kidnap her?" Kiba asked…

Shino stayed silent again. He seemed like he would disapprove of Kiba's decision…

"On one condition…" Shino said…

"What?" Kiba said…

"…You'll have to share" Shino said…

"_What?_" a surprised Kiba said…

"Once we kidnap Hinata, I'm going to claim my part. You will have to let me smell Hinata's feet" Shino said, suddenly showing a hidden perverted side of himself, though still remaining as calm as always…

"_No!_ Her feet are _mine_! You can smell her sandals if you wish!" Kiba answered angrily…

"That's not bad, but it's not the same…" Shino said…

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Kiba asked…

"You won't accept my condition, so I won't help you" Shino said…

"Fine! See what I care! Akamaru and I are gonna do this by ourselves!" an angry Kiba said, and he left with Akamaru, leaving Shino alone…

The next day, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, without Shino, went out of the village and started walking through the Hidden Leaf forest, with Kiba in the lead…

"U-Um… K-Kiba-kun… Where are we going?" Hinata asked…

"Somewhere…" Kiba answered…

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, already afraid…

"By the way, Hinata-chan… I got you a picture of Naruto for your collection" Kiba said…

"_Na-Naruto-kun?_ Really? P-Please let me see it!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing but enthusiastic…

"Here…" Kiba said, and handed the picture to Hinata…

What poor Hinata didn't know is that this was no ordinary picture of Naruto. It had been taken stealthily when Naruto was about to enter to the thermal bath, obviously naked. Hinata's face went even redder than Kushina Uzumaki's hair, then steam came out of her head and finally she fainted…

"Your friends can sometimes be even more threatening than your enemies, because they know all of your weaknesses" Kiba said with an evil face, he then carried Hinata to a little cabin…

Meanwhile, back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Shidomaru knocked at the front door of the Hyuga mansion. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped pink box of chocolates, both with tags that read "to Hinata-chan". Neji opened the door and looked at Shidomaru with disgust…

"Is Hinata-chan home?" Shidomaru asked, but Neji just slammed the door shut in front of Shidomaru's face…

"_I don't fuckin' care!_ I'll sneak into her room anyway!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"Hinata is not home" Shino said, suddenly arriving…

"Shino Aburame…" Shidomaru said seriously…

"You remember me?" a surprised Shino asked…

"Of course I fuckin' remember you! How can I forget the asshole who put bugs in my lunch last week? Do that again and I'll spray your whole body with insecticide!" an angry Shidomaru said…

"Kiba kidnapped Hinata" Shino said…

"Her friend kidnapped her? That doesn't make sense" Shidomaru said, with a bit of surprise…

"Lately, he's been obsessed with Hinata's feet…" Shino said…

"Of course! Hinata-chan has the cutest feet in the universe!" Shidomaru exclaimed with enthusiasm "…Wait a minute! Is he gonna tickle _my_ Hinata-chan's beautiful feet?" he suddenly asked, angered…

"…Yes, he is… and she's not yours" Shino said. "Follow me. I think I know where they may be hidden" then Shino started guiding Shidomaru…

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Hinata was still fainted, now lying on a bed. Her wrists and ankles had been tied to the four corners of the bed with ropes to ensure she wouldn't escape. Kiba was standing in front of Hinata's feet…

"The time has finally come…" Kiba thought to himself…

Kiba kneeled down and took Hinata's right sandal off. He stared at Hinata's beautiful bare foot for a while, delighting his eyes on it. Kiba then smelled Hinata's foot, it's very faint scent was a pleasure to his nose. Once done smelling beautiful Hinata's foot, Kiba started to lick it. The still asleep Hinata started to laugh as she felt the tickling sensation of her foot being licked…

Akamaru made a noise, a little sad…

"Oh! I'm sorry, Akamaru! I'll prepare the other one for you" Kiba said…

Then Kiba took Hinata's left sandal off. Akamaru then smelled her left foot and soon started licking it, making Hinata laugh more…

"There! Now both of us can enjoy this happiness!" Kiba said. He then resumed licking Hinata's right foot. Hinata opened her beautiful eyes and woke up to find herself tied to the bed with Kiba and Akamaru licking both of her feet…

"B-Boys! W-What are you doing?" Hinata managed to scream in-between her laughter…

"Isn't it obvious, Hinata? We're giving your beautiful feet a special treatment!" Kiba said. He then kept on licking…

"_B-Beautiful feet?_" the surprised and blushing Hinata asked while laughing…

"Yes! Beautiful feet! I had to hold myself back for quite some time now, but today that's over! I'm gonna give these gorgeous feet what they deserve!" Kiba exclaimed, and then both he and Akamaru kept on licking one foot each…

"N-No! Kiba-kun, _no_! _Stop!_" the laughing Hinata pleaded, to no avail…

Hinata's cute little toes wriggled beautifully as her delicate feet were feeling the tickling. While Akamaru just licked Hinata's left foot without any pattern, Kiba started to focus on parts of Hinata's right foot. Kiba first licked the arch of Hinata's foot…

"_Ha ha ha ha ha! _M-My foot!" Hinata managed to say as she laughed uncontrollably…

Then Kiba started to lick the balls of Hinata's foot. Hinata started laughing a bit more intensely…

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Noooo!_" Hinata said…

After that, Kiba went even higher, and started licking Hinata's toes…

"_Noooooo! Not there!_" Hinata squealed, and then she started laughing harder. It seemed that Hinata was more ticklish in her cute little toes…

"I see… The higher I go, the more ticklish you are" Kiba said with a smile, he then concentrated his licking on Hinata's big toe…

"_Aaaaaaaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_" Hinata screamed. Her most ticklish spot of all had been found…

"Looks like I found your most ticklish spot, Hinata!" Kiba said with a big smile…

Then Kiba prepared to suck Hinata's big toe, but before he could do so, the door opened violently, surprising Kiba and Akamaru and making them stop licking…

"C-Could it be…? …Could it be that Naruto-kun came to rescue me?" Hinata thought, blushing and starting to feel happy, but she was soon disappointed when she saw Shidomaru instead. "Oh, no! Why did it have to be _him_, of all people?" poor Hinata thought as she put a funny face and comically cried rivers of tears…

Shidomaru entered the room followed by Shino. "It's _my_ girl you're tickling, you filthy beast!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"What are you babbling about? She's mine now! Scram!" Kiba shouted back. Akamaru then barked at Shidomaru…

There was tension in the ambient as Kiba, Akamaru and Shidomaru prepared to fight…

"U-Um… Boys… P-Please don't fight here" Hinata said…

"Awww, my poor baby!" Shidomaru said with tenderness, he then walked up to Hinata's left foot, grabbed it and started massaging it. "Don't worry, my sweet honey! I'm here for you!"

"S-Shidomaru-kun, stop that! It tickles!" Hinata squealed, feeling tickled even by Shidomaru's massage…

"Oh, you're so ticklish on your feet, my darling! That's what makes you extra adorable!" Shidomaru exclaimed happily, and then he kissed Hinata's foot on the big toe, which caused her more tickles and made her laugh more…

"Get your dirty hands off that foot!" Kiba shouted angrily as he forced Shidomaru to let go of Hinata's foot…

"What's your fucking problem?" Shidomaru shouted…

"Listen, buddy! I've known Hinata for many more years than you!" Kiba shouted…

"So what? Did you ever say 'I love you, Hinata-chan' or… I dunno… 'I wanna marry you, Hinata-chan' or something like that? _No!_ You didn't!" Shidomaru shouted…

"You said those things to her and she rejected you… _Loser!_" Kiba said…

"I'd rather be rejected than forever _friendzoned_!" Shidomaru said…

While Kiba and Shidomaru were arguing, Shino stood close to one of Hinata's feet and quietly tickled it with his fingers, causing Hinata to utter yet another of her beautiful laughs. However, Hinata's laugh made Kiba and Shidomaru notice that Shino was tickling her…

"Shino! Don't touch her!" Kiba shouted angrily…

"Hinata is _our_ female teammate… I have as much right to touch her as you do" Shino said coldly…

"_Hah!_ You two amateurs don't know how to make a girl feel pleasure! Watch this!" Shidomaru said…

Shidomaru then kneeled down and started slowly and gently caressing the sole of Hinata's right foot with only his index finger. Hinata laughed immediately, filling the room with the beautiful sound of her voice…

"I can do that too!" Kiba exclaimed, and then he grabbed Hinata's other foot and started to tickle it rapidly with four fingers (not counting the thumb), making cute Hinata laugh even more…

"That's not how to do it! You have to put _love_ into it!" Shidomaru said, and then he kissed Hinata's foot very affectionately…

"B-Boys! P-Please! Stop touching my feet! I-I'm very ticklish!" Hinata pleaded, her face blushing intensely…

"I see…So that's how you do it" Shino said to Shidomaru. He then started caressing Hinata's left foot, making Hinata giggle…

"That's what Akamaru and I were doing! A dog's lick is the equivalent to a human kiss!" Kiba said, and gave one lick to Hinata's foot, making her laugh hard…

"Lick more gently and more slowly! Give her time to enjoy it!" Shidomaru said, he then slowly licked Hinata's beautiful foot starting from the heel, then the arch, then the balls, then the toes and ended it in the tip of the big toe, where Hinata was most ticklish. All the while Hinata laughed increasingly louder and cuter…

"Allow me for a minute" Shino said, and then he crouched down next to the foot Shidomaru was tickling and smelled it…

"Hinata-chan… Even her foot smell is cute, isn't it?" Shidomaru said…

"I-I'm not cute…" an embarrassed Hinata said…

"Yes, you're _adorable_, Hinata-chan! That's why I tickle your cute delicate little feet to fill you with love and affection!" Shidomaru exclaimed, he then started tickling Hinata's foot while saying "I love you, I love you, _I love you!_" with a tender voice, and then he kissed her toes while still tickling her foot. Hinata-chan laughed and blushed…

"I love you more, Hinata!" Kiba said and started to tickle Hinata's other foot desperately, making poor little cute Hinata laugh even louder and blush even more intensely than before…

"I love you too!" Shino said, and then started to tickle the right foot together with Shidomaru…

"Come on, Akamaru! Show Hinata that you love her too!" Kiba said, so Akamaru came and licked Hinata's left foot together with Kiba…

Hinata was laughing so much because of the massive tickles that her eyes started to cry, though not sadness tears, but rather the kind of tears that come out when you laugh too much…

The three boys started to add kisses and licks into the mix together with the tickles and caresses, trying to be as loving and affectionate as they could. Our poor adorable little Hinata had to endure the tickling love of the three boys plus the dog. Soon the laughing Hinata started to moan mixed with the laughter, the tickles on her beautiful feet causing her pleasure. All of her face went a very bright tone of red and she started to sweat…

"I love you, my honey! My sugar! My sweetie pie!" Shidomaru said as he tickled with his fingers all the way from the heel to the tip of the big toe and back to the heel, and then proceeded to fill the sole of Hinata's foot with loving kisses…

"Hinata, you're so beautiful!" Kiba said as he licked Hinata's toes and then sucked the big toe…

"Don't forget me! I also love you!" Shino said as he tickled the other side of Hinata's foot (opposite to the sole) and the ankle, and even kissed it…

Akamaru made a noise, probably saying he loved Hinata too, as he affectionately licked the heel and arch of her foot…

Hinata laughed hard and moaned happily, excited, blushing bright red and sweating. The passionate tickling love of the three boys and the dog proved too much for her. By the time they finished tickling her, she was fainted, with spirals for eyes, her face completely bright red and smoke coming out from her head like a broken machine…

"Uh-oh!" Kiba said…

"I think we broke her…" Shino said…

Akamaru made a sad noise…

"My poor baby!" a worried Shidomaru exclaimed and then he got up and came to check on her to see if she was ok…

Hours later, they were all at the forest. Hinata, now free and with both of her sexy sandals back on, was a distance apart from the rest of the group, laying her back on a tree and looking down. She seemed sad…

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that to her…" Shino said…

"Someone has to talk to her!" Kiba said…

Akamaru made a sad noise…

"I'm gonna talk to her!" Shidomaru said confidently…

When Hinata looked forward, she saw Shidomaru offering her the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates that he was going to give her at the beginning…

"My love! You're a wonderful person!" Shidomaru said, but Hinata didn't want to talk to him and turned her gaze away to not look at him. Shidomaru then kneeled down and offered his presents again. "I love you! You're the sun that brings light and warmth to the dark and cold nights of my heart!" Shidomaru said, but Hinata wouldn't talk to him. "My sweetie pie! Please! We tickled your cute little beautiful feet because we _love_ you! Those were tickles of love!" Shidomaru added…

But Hinata would still not talk to him. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru then came to the scene…

"Um… Hinata…" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head and turning his gaze away. He was having trouble apologizing…

"We're deeply sorry for what we did. I know we don't deserve to be your friends after this, but I offer you my apologies" Shino said…

"Y-Yeah! I'm sorry too! I just couldn't stop thinking about your feet and… uh…" Kiba said. "…You're sorry too, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru crouched down submissively and made a sad cry, asking for forgiveness. Hinata didn't answer to them either, nor did she even look at them…

"I see… So you didn't perceive our tickling as a sign of love…" a sad Shidomaru said, he then left his presents on the ground and put himself in Japanese begging position. "If my tickles can't make you happy, then all of my efforts have been in vain!" he said, starting to cry. "If I've hurt your feelings, please feel free to punish me any way you want!"

Hinata remained silent for several minutes, but just when everyone started losing the hope of being pardoned…

"B-Boys… T-Thank you…" Hinata whispered. Everyone was surprised. "I-I appreciate your feelings for me… Even though it was a rather awkward and embarrassing way to show affection…" Hinata said, blushing "…But I… I-I'm glad that you boys love me that much"

Everyone else was feeling much happier now. Shidomaru got up and then all of them hugged Hinata-chan affectionately…

"What's going on here?" Neji shouted. Everyone got scared and the boys let go of Hinata…

"N-Neji nii-san!" Hinata said, surprised…

"Is what I heard true? Did you lowlifes kidnap Hinata-sama to fulfill your dirty fantasies with her?" Neji said angrily and narrowing his eyes as he shifted into his fighting stance, ready to punish Kiba and the others…

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were already trembling in fear, but Shidomaru stepped forth arrogantly…

"_Hah!_ Someone like you wouldn't be able to even…" Shidomaru gloated, but before he finished talking, Neji attacked him and sent him flying high into the sky. "_You'll pay for thiiiiiiiis!_" Shidomaru screamed as he flew away and eventually got lost into the distance Team Rocket style…

"Who's next?" Neji asked as he turned around towards Kiba and Shino…

Shino turned around 90 degrees and adjusted his sunglasses. "Ahem! I remembered I have some bug research to do!" Shino said hastily, he then turned into millions of bugs that spread out and escaped, leaving Kiba and Akamaru alone…

"Kiba…" Neji said with rising anger…

Kiba quickly got on Akamaru's back. "Let's get outta here, Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed, and the dog started to run with Kiba on his back and Neji chasing them both…

"I'll teach you not to kidnap Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted furiously…

"I'm _never_ kidnapping Hinata again! _I swear!_" Kiba exclaimed…

And so, Neji chased Kiba all around the Hidden Leaf forest until nightfall…

…_**The end.**_


	4. Naruto SD: Shidomaru's revenge

Not long after their failure at the beginning of Naruto SD episode 42, the members of Team 8 were going out of the Leaf Village in order to try yet another mission (where they would probably fail again since they're the weakest protagonist team in the series). However, what they found in front of them when they went out left them shocked…

They were the very same rogue ninjas that defeated them in Naruto SD episode 42, no more, no less. The three rogue ninjas were now severely beaten and bruised, with blackened eyes, their faces disfigured, a lot of missing teeth and their mouths bleeding…

"What the…?" a surprised Kiba said…

"It's the rogue ninjas who defeated us in episode 42 of Naruto SD!" a surprised Shino said…

"W-Who could have done such a thing to them?" Hinata asked, horrified and covering her mouth with her hands…

"_Haaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_" a thunderous evil laugh sounded. Right after that, in a whirlwind of snow teleported into the scene none other than Shidomaru (now in SD form)…

"It's _you_!" a horrified Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru started to growl. "What are you doing in Naruto SD? Wasn't it enough for you to already mess up the original series?"

"_Silence, mortal!_" Shidomaru shouted arrogantly…

"He's even worse in this series…" Shino remarked…

"W-What are you doing here?" Hinata asked…

When cute Hinata talked to him, Shidomaru's eyes turned into hearts. "Oh, my sweet cinnamon roll! You're even cuter in super-deformed style!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"Care to explain what's going on already?" Kiba asked angrily…

"Ahem!" Shidomaru said, recovering composure. "It's pretty simple. I'm sick of seeing my poor baby Hinata-chan _always_ losing _every_ fight she gets into!" he said…

"Y-You don't have to say it out loud…" a comically depressed Hinata said as she sat in a corner…

"…After seeing your pathetic team's defeat at the hands of these shitheads in the latest Naruto SD episode (as of this writing), I was so pissed off I decided to take matters into my own hands" Shidomaru explained…

"…So you've punished the shinobis who defeated us" Shino concluded…

"That's just the first step…" Shidomaru said. Shidomaru then leisurely walked behind his three victims. Then, all of a sudden, he took out a spiked whip from nowhere and started furiously flagellating the already severely beaten rogue ninjas. "_Apologize to the Sexy Shy Goddess Hinata-hime this instant!_" Shidomaru demanded…

The three rogue ninjas who had hurt Hinata in that episode of the anime were now kneeling in front of her in begging position…

"Please forgive us!" one of them cried. "We didn't mean to hurt you!" another one cried. "We're sorry!" the third one cried…

But Shidomaru started furiously whipping them again. "_Now beg to her for your miserable lives!_" Shidomaru demanded…

"_Please save us!_" one of them cried. "_We don't wanna die!_" another one cried. "_Give us another chance!_" the third one cried…

"Um… O-Of course! …I-I forgive you!" Hinata said with a smile, though still horrified by Shidomaru's actions…

However, Shidomaru put on crazy eyes and a wicked evil grin (which looked even more wicked with his swordsman-of-the-mist teeth) and he created three ice spikes with which he stabbed through the three rogue ninjas' chests, killing them instantly in front of Team 8's eyes…

"_B-But I forgave them!_" the horrified Hinata screamed…

"The harm was already done, my kawaii Hinata-chan… Those who have hurt you _don't deserve to live_!" Shidomaru said, clenching his fist, still with his wicked expression…

"Deaths on a kids' show? _You're insane!_" Kiba shouted. Akamaru growled and barked angrily at Shidomaru…

"S-Shidomaru-kun! P-Please don't ever hurt other people again for me! _Please!_" Hinata pleaded…

"What are you saying, honey? Of course I'm gonna hurt more people for you! I won't rest until all of your enemies have been exterminated! Even if that means killing the whole world!" the insane Shidomaru answered. "Good bye, my love! Make sure you don't lose this time or your enemy's gonna regret it!" he added just before teleporting in a whirlwind of snow…

"Grrrrr! That crazy son of a…!" Kiba said…

"Control yourself!" Shino interrupted before Kiba said the last word…

"I-I'm so worried…" poor beautiful Hinata said…

When Team 8 came back from their mission, Shidomaru appeared before them again, having subdued other three severely beaten victims, more precisely three boys of Neji's same age…

"S-Shidomaru-kun! W-What have you done?" Hinata asked…

"Don't you remember, Hinata-chan? These three retards are the ones who bullied you and tired to force you to apologize in that flashback scene that showed how you met Naruto Uzumaki for the first time!" Shidomaru explained…

"B-But I never held any grudges against them!" Hinata exclaimed…

Shidomaru started whipping the three boys who had bullied Hinata back then. "_Apologize to the Sexy Shy Goddess Hinata-hime and beg for your lives!_" Shidomaru demanded…

"_Please forgive us!_" one of the bullies cried. "_We were wrong!_" another one cried. "_Please save us from him!_" the third one cried…

"U-Um… Of course! I-I forgive you!" Hinata said, but Shidomaru slashed the three bullies with an ice katana and killed them anyway. "_S-Shidomaru-kun!_" Hinata squealed…

"Don't worry… You forgave them, so they _maybe_ won't go to hell" Shidomaru replied…

All members of Team 8 felt outraged by Shidomaru's recent actions. Hinata was about to cry while Kiba clenched fists and teeth and Akamaru growled…

"Hinata-chan has a lot of enemies… There's still much work to do! I can't waste more time" Shidomaru said right before teleporting away…

The next day, Shidomaru had brought Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi in front of Hinata and her friends. The three bee users from the Vilage Hidden in the Rocks were severely beaten as well…

"These are the guys who hurt you in the Naruto filler episodes from 148 to 151! Remember that, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru said…

"T-That was ages ago!" Hinata squealed…

"_C'mon, you trash! Start eating that shit!_" Shidomaru demanded, and so the crying bee users, kneeling in front of that sort of wooden container you use to feed pigs, started eating the horse excrement in it…

"What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to revive my clan and kill anyone who opposed even if they were women or kids!" Suzumebachi cried, streams of tears shooting from her eyes…

"Okay, we got the message!" Kiba said angrily. "Now stop this!"

Shidomaru pretended he didn't hear Kiba…

"P-Please, Shidomaru-kun! Stop it!" Hinata pleaded…

"Fine… I'll put them out of their misery" Shidomaru said, he then took out a knife and killed Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi…

"_Noooooooo!_" poor Hinata cried…

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Why u not happy?" Shidomaru asked, with the miss-spelling of "why you" and the bad grammar being intentional so as to mimic a certain internet meme. "Is there any greater pleasure than watching the people who have hurt you die before your eyes? …No, wait. There _are_ greater pleasures, such as playing Megaman games and eating chocolate… Anyway! You get the idea!" Shidomaru said before teleporting away…

The following day, Shidomaru's next victims were from the Naruto filler episodes from 187 to 191. More precisely Jiga (controls magnetism and fought Hinata in episode 190) and Renga (controls water vapor in the air to the extent that he can control sunlight, lost to Naruto). Severely beaten and bruised as well, kneeling on the ground like the others and with earphones glued to their ears, connected to a music player…

"_Now you're gonna listen to the whole Justin Bieber album!_" Shidomaru said to Jiga and Renga, who were crying as they squirmed in pain…

"It's not fair! Why isn't our little brother Ruiga being punished too?" Jiga asked…

"I just fought Naruto and Choji! I never even _met_ Hinata!" Ruiga answered, unscathed and watching his brothers suffer…

"You're my brother! _Set me free!_" Jiga yelled…

"_No!_ You killed me in Naruto episode 189 to have more of the wealth for yourself! It serves you right, so _screw you_!" Ruiga answered…

"But why me? I didn't fight Hinata!" Renga argued as his ears suffered the terrible torment…

"You captured Hinata-chan off-screen! That implies you harmed her as well!" Shidomaru shouted in response…

Watching this scene together with Hinata were her friends Ino and Ten Ten…

"Like… I don't get it! They hurt Hinata in an episode of the original series ages ago! So? …Besides, why are they squirming in pain if they're listening to Justin-kun's music?" Ino said…

"I know he's getting revenge, but this is too cruel of a torture. I feel sad for those criminals" Ten Ten said…

Hinata facepalmed, not only because of the stupidity of all this, but also not wanting to see what was coming next. Shidomaru pulled a string and a guillotine fell on Jiga and Renga's necks, though that happened off-screen so not to traumatize the kids…

"Uh… Can I go home?" Ruiga asked…

Next victim was from that same story arc, but she was completely unharmed and just tied up. She was Princess Haruna…

"You hit poor Hinata-chan in the head with a rock in Naruto episode 189!" Shidomaru said…

"I was confused! I swear! I just wanted to get that bothersome girl off me and…" Haruna protested…

"Okay… I get it" Shidomaru said, then he picked up a rock about the same size as the one Haruna used to hit Hinata in that episode and Shidomaru hit Haruna in the head with it, not rendering her unconscious but leaving a perfectly spherical bruise on the top of her head as Haruna cried rivers of tears. Shidomaru then untied Haruna and set her free. "I'll let you live. Go home!" he said to her, and Haruna walked away crying. "Well, that's about it for the original Naruto series… Now let's go Shippuuden!"

Next victim Shidomaru brought before Hinata and friends was Fuka from the Twelve Guardian Shinobi filler arc…

"W-Who is that? I-I've never met her in the series!" Hinata said…

"This bitch kissed Naruto in the lips while you were off-screen!" Shidomaru exclaimed…

"N-Naruto-kun!" the horrified Hinata exclaimed and looked at Naruto. Naruto suddenly went frantic, with a funny face and nervously looking everywhere for a place to hide so people wouldn't see him…

"But I didn't love him! That's how I steal chakra from my victims! It didn't have any romantic intentions! I swear!" Fuka exclaimed in her defense. "Besides, I _had_ to do it! You have no idea how delicious wind chakra tastes like, especially with mayonnaise!"

"Chakra is not some dish they serve at restaurants! And how on earth are you supposed to condiment chakra anyway?" Ten Ten ranted…

"I kissed your boyfriend, fine. But that's the past. No hard feelings, right?" Fuka said to Hinata and even winked her eye…

"Kill her, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata said in quiet rage…

"Hah! Do whatever you want to my body! I don't care!" Fuka said arrogantly…

"Who said I was gonna harm your body?" Shidomaru said as he showed Fuka a pair of scissors…

"N-No! …Please not my hair! …_Nooooooooo!_" Fuka screamed desperately as Shidomaru madly cut Fuka's hair until he turned it into a thin punk Mohawk (remember that the hair was Fuka's true identity as her many bodies were just possessed dead people)…

And so Shidomaru's revenge continued as he set fire to the Village Hidden in the Grass (for trying to capture Hinata for her Byakugan in episode 9 of Naruto SD). "I wish doing this to the Village Hidden in the Clouds was that easy" Shidomaru thought to himself as he watched the Grass ninjas burn and die. Then he checked his list and Nurari (from the Sanbi filler arc) was next. That night, Shidomaru was about to face off with Nurari and his comrades Kigiri, Kihou and Rinji…

"Hah! A little punk like you will never beat me!" Nurari exclaimed with his effeminate manners. "Kigiri! Smoke please, honey!"

Kirigi then produced his smoke to completely obscure the area…

"With my bats' echolocation abilities, my allies will be able to find that stupid kid in the mid of this smoke while he'll have no idea where the attacks are coming from… Ha ha ha!" Rinji said…

But suddenly, a very bright light was cast over Rinji's head, almost blinding him. Meanwhile, Nurari was inside the smokescreen, looking everywhere…

"Hey, Rinji! Where is he, my dear?" Nurari asked. However, when the smoke dissipated, Nurari and his teammates found, to their shock, that Rinji was sleeping hanging upside-down, with a bright lamp illuminating him from above…

"_What the fuck?_" Nurari squealed…

Shidomaru was never inside the smokescreen, instead had sneaked on Rinji from behind and put that light over him. "Bats sleep during the day! Well, fruit bats don't… but his bats are vampire bats, so…" Shidomaru said…

"Are you making fun of us?" Nurari exclaimed angrily…

"I'll poison you with my special gas!" Kihou said as he used his special gadget in his arm to blanket the whole area in poisonous smoke. Shidomaru just jumped away, staying outside of the smoke, he then took out a matchbox from nowhere, lit a match and threw it at the smoke. It turned out to be a flammable gas and Nurari, Kirigi and Kihou were severely burned…

The next morning, Hinata and friends once again found Shidomaru and witnessed more villains being punished. This time, the villains of the Sanbi filler arc were hanging from their balls, with their hands tied to their backs. Shidomaru emptied a bucket of cold water on Nurari, the one who had directly harmed Hinata during the Sanbi arc…

"Brrrrrr!" Nurari uttered. Shidomaru then grabbed an electric taser and electrocuted the wet Nurari with it, making him utter girly screams of pain…

"But… I had already avenged Hinata in that arc… Doesn't that count?" a sad Shino said…

"Of course not! No one remembers what you do!" Shidomaru answered angrily. The depressed Shino then sat in a corner…

"Can you please put us down now?" Kihou asked…

"Yeah! I think my balls have gotten purple by now!" Kigiri said…

"I had nothing to do with the beating of that girl! I swear! It was all Nurari's fault!" Rinji said…

"Shut the fuck up, Rinji!" Nurari said angrily before receiving another bucket of cold water and then being electrocuted again. Shidomaru then turned his attention to Rinji…

"Without you, this girly shithead wouldn't have been able to land a hit on her" Shidomaru said as he walked leisurely towards Rinji. "Have this!" Shidomaru said as he suddenly introduced a rat alive into Rinji's mouth and made him swallow it. Kihou, Kigiri and Nurari started to laugh at Rinji. "What are you laughing at? I brought enough rats for you all!" Shidomaru exclaimed as he grabbed more rats from a bag and made Kigiri, Kihou and Nurari each eat one…

"_Yuck!_ How rude of you to treat a poor helpless transvestite like that!" Nurari complained…

"Shut up while I pluck your eyes out from their eyeholes!" Shidomaru said to Nurari…

"N-No! …_Noooooooooooo!_" Nurari screamed…

The next day, Shidomaru threw the Sanbi filler arc villains' dead bodies into the same pit where he had thrown the rest of Hinata's enemies. "Wait! I missed that bitch Guren!" Shidomaru exclaimed as he suddenly realized it…

Somewhere in a little cabin, Guren, Gozu and Yukimaru were about to have lunch. "Itadakimasu!" they said happily, but then Shidomaru kicked the door down…

"You crystallized Hinata-chan in episode 97 of Naruto Shippuuden!" Shidomaru exclaimed, pointing at Guren with his finger…

Guren quickly got up from the table and turned around towards Shidomaru. "I wasn't intending to kill her! I just needed a hostage! …Besides, I've reformed now! I'm now a good woman and lead a quiet and happy life with my family here!" Guren alleged…

The huge Gozu got up and stepped forth. "I won't allow you to lay a finger on my dear Guren!" Gozu exclaimed…

Shidomaru performed hand seals and blasted Gozu with one of his characteristic ice ninjutsu, but Gozu had turned into soil and was unharmed…

"Stupid! I'm a master of earth style! Water style can't damage me!" Gozu gloated…

And so Shidomaru used the electric taser again, since earth is weak against lightning. Once Gozu crumbled into the ground, Shidomaru walked towards Guren…

"That useless dork…" Guren said about Gozu as she performed a hand seal preparing to counterattack, but Yukimaru bravely stepped in-between Guren and Shidomaru to protect Guren…

"Go away! Leave Guren-san alone! Guren-san is like a mother to me! I won't let you harm her!" Yukimaru exclaimed…

"Yukimaru…" the surprised Guren muttered…

Shidomaru hesitated for several seconds, but suddenly he threw the same stone he had hit Haruna with, hitting Guren's head and rendering her unconscious, but alive and with a perfectly spherical bruise in her forehead and spirals for eyes. "Fine, I'll let her live! Just don't ever crystallize my poor baby Hinata-chan again!" Shidomaru said angrily as he left, letting Guren and her family stay alive…

A few steps away from Guren's house, Shidomaru suddenly realized something. "I forgot the movie villains! …I'll make it quick!" he said. And so, Shidomaru killed every ninja of the Land of Sky (who captured Hinata off-screen in the second movie), shoved an icepick up Shinnou's ass (Shinnou was the main villain from that same movie), then slowly dismembered one of Hiruko's subordinates (the one who entangled Hinata with snakes in the movie "Inheritors of the Will of Fire") in front of the other two subordinates' eyes, and when he was done killing him, he turned towards the other two…

"W-We did not do much harm to Hinata in the movie! Right, Hiruko-sama?" the woman asked, but Hiruko was pretending he didn't hear her, leaving his own subordinates to their doom. "_I hate youuuuuuu!_" she screamed as Shidomaru killed the other two subordinates…

Next, Shidomaru paid a visit to Kabuto…

"You wouldn't hit a man with glasses, would you?" Kabuto said with a cunning smile and the haircut from the Chikara filler arc, but Shidomaru hit him with a baseball bat in the face anyway, breaking his glasses…

"_You_ created that crappy Kyuubi clone that hurt Hinata-chan in the Chikara filler arc!" Shidomaru shouted furiously…

"It was _an accident_!" Kabuto alleged. "I didn't plan to create that clone! Naruto just stupidly drank the water with my little snakes in it and…"

Shidomaru kicked Kabuto in the balls. "_Shut the fuck up!_" he shouted…

"Hey… I saved Hinata's life during Naruto-kun's fight with Neji Hyuga in the chunin exams! Don't I deserve some credit for that?" Kabuto complained…

The next day, Shidomaru was sitting in his hideout. "Let's see… who is gonna be my next victim?" he thought to himself. Turns out Shidomaru was sitting in front of a screen with a Megaman-style stage select featuring Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Pain…

"Hmmmm… Naruto Uzumaki is one of the people that have harmed Hinata-chan the most! Especially emotions-wise! …Suckura is in love with Naruto and thus makes Hinata-chan unhappy. Not to mention she actively thwarts Hinata's attempts to win Naruto Uzumaki's heart. She's a good candidate for my next victim… Sasuke Uchiha doesn't love Suckura, which is the cause why Suckura has fallen in love with Naruto in the first place… and then we have…" Shidomaru thought as he centered his sight on Pain. "…That pierced faggot almost killed my poor baby Hinata-chan, so… Yeah! I'll choose him!"

Then the screen made a Megaman-style boss intro with NES-style graphics and even the famous "selected boss" theme…

"Ready!" the narrator said right before Shidomaru teleported at the entrance of a cave. At that moment, Deidara and Sasori were walking out of the cave…

"As I was saying, art is something that lasts forever" Sasori said…

"No! Art is a bang! It's something that manifests in a brief moment, nn!" Deidara answered…

Then both Akatsukis spotted Shidomaru, and Shidomaru looked at Deidara…

"Who's that, nn?" Deidara asked…

Shidomaru checked his victims list, Deidara was in it. "In the Chikara filler arc you blew Hinata-chan up with some resurrected ninjas with your clay bombs implanted on them" Shidomaru said…

"Yeah, so? What are you gonna do about it, nn?" Deidara said confidently…

Shidomaru grabbed a paper and a pen and drew something, and then he showed Deidara a drawing even worse than Rukia Kuchiki's sketches. "_This_ is a _much_ more beautiful work of art than your stupid ugly explosions!" Shidomaru said. What Shidomaru said pushed a nerve on Deidara…

"Deidara, calm the fuck down! Don't fall for it, dumb-ass!" Sasori said…

"_Die, mothafucka! Nn!_" Deidara shouted as he modeled a medium-sized clay bird and sent it at Shidomaru…

Shidomaru jumped high and avoided the explosion. "I can do that too!" Shidomaru said as he performed hand seals and attacked by sending a number of birds made of ice towards Deidara, which he dodged by running towards the side…

"Don't be so arrogant, nn!" Deidara exclaimed as he prepared a number of tiny clay birds and sent them to Shidomaru. Shidomaru had just landed when the birds got near him. "_Katsu!_" Deidara shouted while performing a hand seal…

Shidomaru evaded the explosions by rolling aside and then bombarded Deidara with ice needles, but Deidara jumped back and dodged them…

"If it keeps like this, the battle's going to last forever… I want someone killed _now_!" Sasori said, feeling impatient…

"He's right. This battle's getting long and boring and this fanfic's becoming way too large! I don't want to separate it into chapters! I'd better end this now!" Shidomaru thought to himself, so he charged at Deidara…

"_Hah!_ Stupid ice dude has decided to die! Come at me, bro! Nn!" Deidara exclaimed confidently as he shot two clay birds towards Shidomaru and blew him up, splashing snow everywhere…

"Snow?" Sasori thought to himself…

"_Yee-haw! He exploded! How beautiful!_" Deidara shouted out loud, believing he had won…

"_Stupid! That was a snow clone!_" Sasori yelled at Deidara right before a bunch of snow clones suddenly appeared, surrounding Deidara and grabbing him…

"Heh! I don't care! I'll just blow you all up!" Deidara said, but his smile was wiped from his face when the snow clones started to shine. All of the snow clones exploded with tremendous force, making Deidara scream in pain as the sharp ice pierced through his body. The real Shidomaru fell from the sky and landed, facing away from the ice explosion…

"I died in an explosion! That's so beautiful!" Deidara exclaimed happily…

"I'm so awesome!" Shidomaru arrogantly thought to himself. "I killed yet another of Hinata-chan's enemies… Soon I'll have killed them all and avenged all of Hinata-chan's embarrassing humiliations!"

Shidomaru then started walking towards the cave which served as the Akatsuki hideout, passing Sasori by…

"Aren't you gonna stop me?" Shidomaru asked Sasori…

"I would if I cared for your health or Deidara's… but I don't. You can go in if you want to kill yourself so badly" Sasori replied…

"Such confidence" Shidomaru said before proceeding into the cave…

"No… _You_'re the overconfident one here" Sasori said with a little smile…

After walking deep into the cave, Shidomaru finally made it into the main room. Pain was sitting on a throne with Konan standing to his right…

"My next victim has arrived" Pain said calmly…

"I've come to _destroy_ you, Pain!" Shidomaru said…

"We canon villains are in a much higher league than those filler losers…" Pain said right before getting up from his throne…

"_Eat this shit!_" Shidomaru shouted as he performed hand seals and blasted Pain with a powerful ice jutsu, only for Pain to repel it effortlessly. Pain started walking slowly towards Shidomaru. "Not bad… _Take this!_" Shidomaru said as he shot huge sharp icicles towards Pain, but Pain dodged them easily and was able to reach Shidomaru…

"Prepare for the pain…" Pain said grimly…

"No, _you_ prepare to feel pain!" Shidomaru exclaimed as he suddenly kicked Pain hard in the balls, but Pain remained imperturbable and didn't even twitch an eyebrow…

"What the fuck?" Shidomaru said. Not believing what was happening, Shidomaru started kicking Pain in the balls repeatedly, to no avail. Pain even yawned. "_No! You're fuckin' kidding me!_" a terrified Shidomaru exclaimed, starting to feel the desperation…

"Pain doesn't feel pain, silly" Konan said…

"_This is impossible!_" the terrified Shidomaru screamed. Pain suddenly grabbed Shidomaru tightly by the neck with only one hand. When Shidomaru's face was starting to turn blue, Pain threw him down and literally mopped the floor with Shidomaru's face. When Shidomaru's face was all dirty and bleeding, Pain started using his Shinra Tensei to repeatedly attract and repel Shidomaru like a human yo-yo, each push and pull damaging his muscles, nerves and tendons as his body shook like a doll. When Pain got bored, he sent Shidomaru crashing against the stone wall…

"Long time since I did target practice…" Pain said as he took out one of his black bars. Pain then threw the black bar at Shidomaru and successfully stabbed his leg, making him scream in pain. "I was aiming for his stomach" Pain said…

"You're out of practice" Konan replied…

Pain threw more black bars, never missing Shidomaru, nailing his arms and legs to the wall and torturing him, enjoying his screams of pain. Once Shidomaru was well attached to the wall, Pain leisurely walked towards him with a black bar in his hand…

"Accept the pain…" Pain said, and then stabbed Shidomaru in the intestines. "…Embrace the pain…" Pain continued while moving the black bar inside the wound, making Shidomaru suffer more and scream and cry like a girl. Pain delighted himself in torturing Shidomaru. "…Love the pain… Caress the pain… Kiss the pain… Take the pain to the bed and make love with it" Pain added, causing Konan to facepalm…

"_Rasengan!_" Naruto shouted as he suddenly tackled Pain from the side with a Rasengan and sent him flying. Konan looked and saw the entirety of the Konoha 11, accompanied by other characters, arrive at the scene…

"Looks like our hideout was discovered thanks to that idiot you just beat up, Pain" Konan said. "But it doesn't matter that the rest of the Akatsuki aren't here, you can still beat them"

Pain got up without much trouble and prepared to fight. Meanwhile, a worried Hinata started removing all of the black bars until she detached Shidomaru from the wall. "Shidomaru-kun…" a crying Hinata said as she embraced him…

"Hinata-chan… Why are you here?" the severely weakened Shidomaru managed to mutter…

"Shut up while I heal you!" Ino said as she kneeled down and started to use medical jutsu on Shidomaru…

Shidomaru looked around and noticed all of the people who came. "What are all of you doing here?" Shidomaru asked…

"I analyzed all of your previous moves and I predicted you'd be stupid enough to challenge Pain… What a drag" Shikamaru said…

"_Baka!_ What made you think you could tackle the Akatsuki leader alone?" Ten Ten asked angrily…

Shidomaru wanted to answer to that, but was too weakened to do so…

"S-Shidomaru-kun… W-When I heard you were going to attack the Akatski hideout alone… I was worried sick!" Hinata said, surprising Shidomaru. "_Never ever_ do something so stupid again, Shidomaru-kun!" Hinata cried…

"_Shinra Tensei!_" Pain shouted…

"_Oodama Rasengan!_" Naruto shouted at the same time…

The clash of both jutsu made the whole place shake and the cave started to crumble…

"Looks like it's a bad idea to fight with our full power here…" Konan thought to herself…

"Naruto! We can't defeat him right now! We have to retreat!" Kakashi said…

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of the pain?" Pain asked, angering Naruto slightly…

"Tsk! As much as I hate to flee from a good fight… But if I fight you, this fanfic's gonna get long as hell! Believe it!" Naruto said…

"And what makes you think you can escape?" Pain asked Naruto as he prepared another Shinra Tensei…

All of a sudden, Tobi made his way into the scene and stood right in front of Pain. "Hello, leader! Have you seen Deidara-senpai around here?" Tobi asked…

"Now's not a good time, Tobi" Pain answered…

"Since Deidara-senpai is a genius artist, Tobi wants him to rate the drawing Tobi just made" Tobi said while showing Pain a drawing of himself and Deidara that seemed like made by a 3-year-old…

"Great. Now go somewhere else" Pain said, stepping aside so he could attack Naruto and the others, but Tobi stepped aside at the same time and still blocked him…

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed happily…

"Tobi, move the fuck out!" an irritated Pain said…

"Pain, they're escaping" Konan said, pointing at the fleeing group of ninjas…

"No! Don't go away! Come back!" Pain exclaimed, but his potential victims had already escaped. Pain sighed. "Now I have all of this pain to inflict and no one to inflict it to" Pain complained, but then his rinnegan eyes glanced at Tobi…

Back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Shidomaru was in bed at a room in the hospital. Teams 8 and 7 crowded the room as they visited him…

"I-I'm glad you're still alive, Shidomaru-kun… _Never_ embark yourself in revenge again! _Never!_" Hinata said…

"I hope this experience has taught you something, popsicles!" Naruto said with a big smile…

"_Stop_ calling me that, you blonde retard! I told you a thousand times my name is _Shidomaru_!" Shidomaru replied angrily…

"Listen, popsicles… Revenge is _not_ good. It only brings more revenge. Hatred only brings more hatred. It wraps around in an infinite circle! Believe it!" Naruto said…

"N-Naruto-kun…" the enamored Hinata said as she blushed…

"I'll show you, you little bitch! I'll bring you down! Naruto is _mine_!" Sakura thought to herself while looking at Hinata with hatred, though she kept herself quiet and did nothing…

"…That's why you must _never_ fall into the darkness of revenge, popsicles! Believe it!" Naruto said…

"W-Will you promise me, Shidomaru-kun? …Will you promise that you'll never get revenge on anyone again?" Hinata asked…

Shidomaru and Hinata looked into each other's eyes for several seconds, Hinata was looking sweetly at him and Shidomaru seemed moved by that…

"…No" Shidomaru said, saddening Hinata…

"At least I tried" Hinata said…

"I may not be there to save your ass next time" Naruto warned Shidomaru…

"Well, you'll be here in the hospital for a while anyway. You have several weeks to reconsider" Sakura said…

Several weeks had passed and Shidomaru was finally out of the hospital and back into his hideout. He was sitting in front of his PC, surfing the internet, when he suddenly found a comment saying "Hinata is a fat useless weak bitch who can't do shit and sucks ass! NaruSaku forever!" After Shidomaru read it, he narrowed his eyes…

Not long after, a NaruSaku fan convention was being held somewhere, the place was filled with pictures of Sakura killing Hinata, or of Hinata featured as fat or ugly, or Hinata stabbed, or Hinata hanged by the neck, or Hinata punched hard in the face by Kushina Uzumaki, etc…

"Hinata is so lame and ugly!" a NaruSaku fan said…

"She's a weak useless bitch who has never defeated anyone in her life!" another NaruSaku fan answered…

Suddenly, a wall crumbled and Shidomaru appeared on the scene with a machine gun. "_Die, worthless pieces of shit!_" Shidomaru shouted and started massacring NaruSaku fans. Team 7 arrived at the scene to stop him…

"Not again! This guy doesn't learn! Believe it!" an annoyed Naruto commented…

"We have to stop him before he kills the very few fans Sakura has" Sai commented, for which Sakura kicked him in the balls. She then turned around towards Shidomaru…

"_Stop killing my fans! Shannaro!_" Sakura screamed, punching Shidomaru and sending him flying through the roof and high into the sky…

"_You'll pay for thiiiiiiiis!_" Shidomaru screamed as he flew away and eventually got lost into the distance Team Rocket style…

…_**The end.**_


	5. Neji's curiosity

**Another one requested by Young Napoleon22.**

It was a quiet night at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It seemed like nothing would disturb the peace and the citizens would be able to have a nice peaceful sleep. The same applied to the Hyuga mansion except that one single invader would sneak in, escaping even the Byakugan eyes of the Hyuga guards…

The invader who had successfully invaded the mansion was none other than Shidomaru, walking silently through the hallway where the bedrooms of the main branch were. What he wanted was obvious: He was once again going to the beautiful princess Hinata's room to sneak inside and tickle her beautiful feet while she was asleep. Shidomaru delighted himself just thinking of Hinata's adorable laugh as she would feel the loving tickles in her cute feet…

Sadly, Shidomaru's quest was quickly and easily cut short by Neji, who suddenly smashed Shidomaru's head with a heavy object, leaving him unconscious, with his head bleeding, a big and perfectly spherical bruise on top of his head and spirals for eyes…

Neji sighed. "It's the third time this week! Almost every night Shidomaru sneaks in here to tickle Hinata-sama's feet in her sleep…"

Neji carried the unconscious and wounded Shidomaru out of the mansion and threw him on the street. "That takes care of it!" Neji said, satisfied of having accomplished his mission as a guardian of the main branch and protected Hinata…

Neji walked back into the mansion. As he slowly walked through the hallway, he was reflecting on what had been happening recently. "…But why? What's so special about Hinata-sama's feet? Why is Shidomaru so desperate about tickling them?" Neji thought to himself. "Sure, Hinata-sama is indeed a beautiful woman… but still…"

Then Neji remembered Kiba and Shino, Hinata's teammates. They loved tickling cute Hinata's adorable feet too. Even Akamaru, Kiba's dog, would enjoy licking them. That couldn't be just a simple coincidence…

"_Why?_ Even they would tickle Hinata-sama's feet! Why do so many people want to tickle Hinata-sama's feet? I can't understand it!" Neji thought…

Neji just happened to be passing by Hinata's bedroom. The door was mysteriously open, so Neji carefully took a peek inside. Hinata was sleeping peacefully and she looked adorable…

"I'm glad that Hinata-sama is safe" Neji thought with a smile, but he still felt uneasy. He stared at sleeping Hinata for an entire minute. The mystery of why everyone wanted to tickle her feet was itching inside of his head. Unable to hold any longer, stung by curiosity, Neji silently sneaked into Hinata's room and stood beside her bed. Sleeping Hinata's adorableness made Neji's eyes look sweetly at her. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do, Hinata-sama" Neji thought, slightly sad…

Neji grabbed the bed's sheets and slowly and carefully uncovered Hinata's beautiful delicate bare feet. He kneeled down and stared at her feet, soon realizing what others had seen in them. "Hinata-sama is indeed gifted with a beautiful pair of feet…" Neji thought…

Slowly Neji took his hand closer and closer to Hinata's foot. His fingertip just barely touched Hinata's sole and she instantly laughed and her foot flinched a little. Neji was amazed. Still unable to believe what had just happened, Neji tried a second time, this time touching Hinata's foot a little more. Hinata was so ticklish that just touching her foot would cause her to laugh…

"S-Shido-kun, please stop. Y-You're tickling me" a half-asleep Hinata said with her eyes still closed, her cheeks blushing cutely and a sweet smile…

"Shido-kun?" Neji thought. "Oh, right… Shidomaru has been tickling Hinata-sama in her sleep the last few nights… She must be thinking I'm him"

With his index finger Neji tickled Hinata's adorable foot, enjoying the sweet sound of Hinata's laugh and giggle as the toes of her tickled foot wriggled cutely. Neji unconsciously smiled and slightly blushed…

"N-No, please! Shido-kun, stop… I told you I don't like tickles on my feet" Hinata said, but her blushing facial expression as well as her tone when speaking completely contradicted this sentence and rather seemed like she was secretly enjoying the tickles on her foot…

"Is Hinata-sama… enjoying this tickling on her beautiful foot?" a slightly shocked Neji thought "…No! What am I thinking? That's stupid! Hinata-sama's face looks like she's enjoying it but it's because the tickles are making her laugh! And the blushing is because she's embarrassed at being tickled!" After thinking that, Neji smirked and stopped tickling Hinata's adorable foot, so she stopped laughing. "Mystery solved" Neji thought, back to his usual arrogant expression, he then got up, turned around and slowly started to walk to get out of Hinata's room…

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata called. She was still half-asleep and with her eyes closed, so she had no idea that the boy in her room was her own cousin and not Shidomaru. Regardless, the surprised Neji couldn't help but stop when he heard his beautiful cousin's call…

"…M-My feet are going to get cold" the half-asleep Hinata muttered with a sweet smile and her face blushing. Right after saying that, she wriggled her toes slowly and cutely, as if trying to tempt Neji…

A horrified Neji turned around with his eyes widened as his head got suddenly flooded with thoughts. "What madness is this? …If she really felt her feet cold, she could just withdraw them back into the sheets and continue sleeping! _Why_ is she telling me this? …What's worse, she's wriggling her toes in that tempting manner…" Neji thought nervously, not noticing he was blushing and starting to sweat…

"S-Shido-kun… Y-You have to rub my feet… or they will get cold" Hinata said cutely and sweetly…

"Is she… Is Hinata-sama actually encouraging that scum Shidomaru to touch her soft delicate feet? That's impossible! Hinata-sama would never do something like that!" Neji thought, trying to deny what was happening before his very eyes…

"Please… Shido-kun…" Hinata muttered sweetly. Neji couldn't resist Hinata's sweetness any longer…

"I suppose I may as well… ahem… do the service to Hinata-sama myself" Neji thought, immediately coming back to Hinata's feet. Neji then grabbed one of her feet and started rubbing it to give it some heat…

Naturally Hinata started to laugh beautifully. "Tickles…" she said in-between the laugh. Hinata's adorable and feminine foot was indeed so ticklish that even a simple rubbing or massage would cause her tickles…

Nevertheless, Neji continued to rub her foot. The smooth and soft texture of the skin of Hinata's foot was an absolute pleasure to the palms and fingers.

"Hnnnnngg… Yes…" Hinata said while laughing. "…Yes… Just like that…" evidently Hinata was finding pleasure in Neji's massage, including the tickling sensation…

Neji blushed and felt ashamed. "What am I doing? This is so wrong… I mean, it's perverted!" he thought, feeling guilt over rubbing Hinata's feet and causing her what appeared to be sexual pleasure…

Nevertheless, Neji caressed Hinata's beautiful foot affectionately, hearing her sweet laugh as a consequence. Neji couldn't help looking sweetly at his adorable little cousin…

"S-Shido-kun… P-Please, not the feather again! _Please!_" Hinata suddenly exclaimed for no apparent reason…

"The feather?" a confused Neji thought. He looked around and mysteriously found a feather on Hinata's desk and picked it up…

"P-Please don't tickle my feet with the feather, Shido-kun" Hinata said sweetly with a cute smile and blushing. Again, her expression and tone of voice contradicted her words. It was as if she were trying to use reverse psychology, meaning that in fact she wanted to be tickled with the feather…

Neji took the feather to one of Hinata's beautiful feet and started stroking its sole with it. The room was filled with the beautiful sound of Hinata's cute laugh as she felt the feather on her foot's sole and wriggled her little toes cutely…

"Tee-hee-hee-hee! S-Shido-kun, that t-tickles so much!" Hinata exclaimed cutely in the middle of her beautiful laughter, feeling the soft feather stroking the delicate sole of her beautiful foot which caused an intense tickling sensation that she was secretly enjoying as her face went bright red…

Neji smiled and blushed at Hinata's incredible cuteness. He was slowly starting to discover that tickling his beautiful little female cousin's feet was a guilty pleasure to him. Neji then moved the feather up to Hinata's cute little toes and stroked them with the feather…

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! __N-Noooooo! N-Not t-there!_" Hinata squealed happily. Her toes appeared to be her most ticklish spot. Her extremely beautiful laugh was like music to the ears and her cute blushing face looked really happy, as she was evidently enjoying the feather tickling her toes…

Then Neji decided to go one step further: he put the feather in the space between Hinata's beautiful toes and tickled between her toes…

"_Aaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha! __Nooooooo! Not between my toes!_" Hinata squealed with extreme cuteness and a mesmerizing beautiful laughter. Neji was completely charmed, he knew his cousin was cute, but never imagined how cute she could really get, and now he was experiencing Hinata's cutest side…

Suddenly, Neji realized he couldn't move the feather anymore, feeling it got stuck. Then he realized that Hinata had closed her toes tight, catching the feather between them. Neji tried to pull the feather, but Hinata's beautiful toes gripped it tight…

"I-I'm not letting go, Shido-kun" Hinata said sweetly and playfully with a happy smile and blushing, her eyes closed all the time, never realizing it wasn't Shidomaru but rather Neji who was tickling her tonight…

Neji then started to tickle Hinata's foot sole with his own fingers, making her laugh even more…

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ I'm still not letting go!" Hinata exclaimed as she laughed beautifully…

But Neji had an idea, and instead suddenly started tickling the other foot (the one where the feather wasn't). Hinata's laughter turned even more beautiful because she was surprised, since that foot wasn't the one being tickled until now. Forced to concentrate on the other foot, the grip of Hinata's toes loosened, allowing Neji to recover the feather and now use it to tickle Hinata's other foot (the one that hadn't felt the feather yet)…

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Hinata laughed cutely with her high-pitched voice, happily enjoying the intense tickling she was feeling in her adorable feet. After a while, Neji stopped to let Hinata catch her breath. Her beautiful face was all red, and she was sighing happily. Eventually her breathing calmed down a bit. "S-Shido-kun… I… I-I hope you're not using the brushes in the drawer" Hinata commented cutely, again trying to prompt Neji into tickling her with something different…

The surprised Neji opened a drawer in Hinata's desk. Among other things, there were few brushes of different sizes. Neji picked up a small brush for drawing, then brought it to one of Hinata's adorable feet and started stroking its sole with it, causing her to laugh softly but beautifully…

"S-Shido-kun… P-Please write that phrase again on my sole" Hinata said…

Neji widened his eyes in surprise. "Write that phrase? What kind of things has that filthy lowlife Shidomaru been doing with Hinata-sama?" he thought…

"Shido-kun, pleeeease" Hinata pleaded cutely, making Neji blush…

"But more importantly!" Neji thought, nervous and starting to sweat. "If I write the wrong phrase, Hinata-sama will discover I'm not him!"

"Y-You didn't forget the phrase, Shido-kun… did you?" Hinata said while cutely pretending to be sad and pouting…

Neji doubted, not knowing what to do. He decided to take the risk and slowly neared the brush to Hinata's foot sole, his hand trembling…

"I…" Hinata said suddenly, surprising Neji. "…I said: I…" she repeated. Neji realized Hinata was kindly providing a hint herself…

Neji then moved the brush without ink on Hinata's sole as if writing 'I'…

"…love…" Hinata continued, blushing and laughing from the tickles the brush caused to her foot. Neji stroked her foot sole with the brush as if writing the word "love" on it. "…you" Hinata completed the phrase while laughing softly and cutely. Neji did the final strokes writing the word "you". "What phrase was formed?" Hinata asked playfully while blushing happily…

Neji finally understood the game and again stroked Hinata's beautiful foot sole with the inkless brush spelling "I love you" and making Hinata laugh happily in the process…

"Very good, Shido-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily, making Neji feel happy too for a few seconds, then he realized what was actually happening…

"Wait! That means…!" the shocked Neji thought, then started to get angry. "That means Hinata-sama not only encourages that dirty scum to play with her beautiful feet, but they're actually having a forbidden romance! That lowly scum Shidomaru is having an affair with _my_ Hinata-sama!" Neji thought furiously, not realizing that he accidentally called Hinata his own…

Neji looked at his beautiful cousin. She was blushing, smiling happily and having a great time believing Shidomaru was the one tickling her…

"I-I l-love you too, S-Shido-kun" Hinata whispered sweetly and affectionately. Neji felt heartbroken…

"Hinata-sama… How could you?" Neji thought, holding back his tears. "The princess of the Hyuga clan shouldn't be in a romance with a former rogue ninja! I don't care if he's working for our village now, he is _still_ a criminal!"

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata said, still with her eyes closed and believing she was talking to Shidomaru. Neji started paying attention to her. "R-Remember the first time we met? …I was depressed because Naruto-kun became engaged to Sakura… I was falling apart… but you came and comforted me when no one else would… You gave me your heart unconditionally and made me feel loved for the first time in my life… Thanks to you, I was able to laugh again… Thank you, Shido-kun"

Neji felt confused. He had always held a prejudice against Shidomaru for being on the lowest level of ninja social hierarchy, but now he was starting to see that his beloved cousin Hinata became happy because of Shidomaru's actions. "What should I do? I don't want Shidomaru to become the next clan head's consort, but I don't want to hurt Hinata-sama's tender heart! I want Hinata-sama to be happy, but for the pride of the Hyuga clan I can't allow a common criminal do what he wants with her! …However, that same criminal is also the person who brought happiness to Hinata-sama's life for the first time! …Have we failed as a family for her? Did we mistreat Hinata-sama so much that she had to look for happiness in someone else? And not even in a ninja born in this village! Maybe… Maybe the entire Leaf village has failed in giving Hinata-sama love?" Neji thought, starting to get desperate and panic…

"Oh! S-Shido-kun… I forgot to tell you something…" Hinata said, and Neji listened carefully. "P-Please don't be mad at Neji nii-san… It may not seem it, but I know he loves me deeply and that he only wants what is best for me… Please, Shido-kun, understand his position! …I… I-I long for the day in which both of you will put your differences aside and stop fighting over me. Neji nii-san is very dear to me and I love the both of you!"

Neji was utterly moved to discover his beautiful cousin Hinata loved him that much. Neji automatically started caressing Hinata's foot with genuine affection, inadvertently causing her more tickles…

Hinata started laughing softly and cutely again. "You're tickling me! …And you're doing so with so much love!" Hinata commented as she smiled happily and blushed. "Um… A-Are you going to kiss my foot tonight too?"

"Why is it that I'm not surprised?" Neji thought with a smile and a look of love for his kind and tender female cousin. "That scum Shidomaru sure is a big pervert!"

However, Neji leaned and gave Hinata's foot a kiss with all of his love put into it. The kiss tickled Hinata too, and made her very happy…

"…Though tonight I've realized that I don't have the right to point at such fault, since I'm now stained by the same sin as him" Neji thought, closing his eyes with a smile of satisfaction. He then got up, turned around and slowly started quietly walking away from Hinata. "I finally understand why you and everyone else want to tickle Hinata-sama so badly. It's not the physical beauty of her feet or her body. It's not the smooth and soft texture of her soles or the charming sound of her laugh… It's simply… the love you feel for her"

"Good night, Shido-kun" Hinata mumbled happily as she turned and fell asleep with a happy smile, feeling loved. Neji stopped for a second and looked back at her, now completely asleep. He smiled lovingly at her and walked out of the room…

The next morning, Shidomaru woke up on the street. His head hurt and he was a bit numb, but with some effort he was nevertheless able to stand up, a bit dizzy. Hinata just happened to come out of her house and see him standing there, so she smiled and walked up to him…

"S-Shido-kun…" Hinata said, blushing and smiling…

"Huh? Is that you, Hinata-chan?" Shidomaru asked, still not fully recovered…

"Thank you… for last night" Hinata said, looking down with a smile and her beautiful face blushing while she played with her cute fingers…

Shidomaru put his hand on his head. "My head hurts… I can't remember anything that happened last night" he said…

"Oh…W-Well… I was half asleep so I don't remember much either…" the beautiful Hinata said timidly, avoiding looking at Shidomaru's eyes. "…B-But I just wanted to say…" Hinata then slowly and gently kissed Shidomaru's cheek. "…Thank you. I had so much fun" she concluded, looking sweetly at Shidomaru before walking away…

With a confused expression on his face, Shidomaru looked at the beautiful Hinata walking away from him. He really didn't remember having tickled Hinata's adorable feet last night as he had planned. Neji came out of the mansion next. He saw Shidomaru and smirked…

"I hope you enjoyed tickling Hinata-sama's beautiful feet last night" Neji said ironically before walking away and leaving a confused Shidomaru behind…

…_**The end.**_


	6. The Cinderella Club

Before starting this little one-shot, let's recap what happened…

We're at the chunin exams held at the Village Hidden in the Sand, where ten genin participants have gathered for the tournament round of the exam, Naruto and Konohamaru among them. Temari was explaining the rules of the event out loud to the participants. While that was happening, Naruto and Konohamaru got enthusiastic and started talking to each other in the middle or Temari's speech. Everything was going well until…

"You're going down, Nii-chan!" Konohamaru said arrogantly while doing a thumbs down…

"_What?_ I could beat you with just one finger!" Naruto shouted back angrily…

"I'll break you to pieces!" Konohamaru yelled…

"I'll grind you to death!" Naruto yelled…

And so they started fighting while Temari was still talking…

"_Hey! Naruto!_" Sakura shouted at top volume from above, interrupting the two. "She's saying something important, so pay attention!"

"Shut up, Sakura!" Temari yelled at Sakura for interrupting her. Everyone around laughed at Sakura, who felt very humiliated. Even Naruto laughed at her, pointing at Sakura with the finger. It was then that Sakura took her right boot off and threw it with perfect aim at Naruto's ugly face…

"_Naruto! I'll remember this!_" Sakura shouted furiously, now with only one boot and a fiery aura around her, frightening Naruto…

So, this is what happened after that: Still in only one boot Sakura was taking a walk around the stadium…

"Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped on a pebble with her bare foot. She briefly massaged her sore foot sole and then kept walking. Soon she could see her three friends Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten in the distance, the three of them sitting around a table. Sakura smiled and walked faster in order to meet them. "Hi girls!" she exclaimed happily when she was about to reach them…

But then Sakura discovered much to her horror that Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten each had lost one shoe as well…

"What happened to all of you?" a surprised Sakura asked…

The cute and beautiful Hinata started fiddling with her cute fingers at this point, and after hesitating, she was the first to talk…

"Um… I-I was just minding my own business when Shido-kun came to me…" Hinata said…

A flashback started. A completely enamored Shidomaru was hugging Hinata and kissing her cute face repeatedly…

"S-Shido-kun! Please stop! P-Please not in front of all these people" the embarrassed Hinata said as her beautiful face blushed…

"I love you, Hinata-chan!" Shidomaru exclaimed, cuddling his beloved Hinata. After that, he crouched down and gently grabbed Hinata's foot…

"W-What are you going to do?" a scared and embarrassed Hinata asked, fiddling with her fingers…

Shidomaru took Hinata-chan's sandal off and grinned. "I'm going to give you love in the form of tickles…" he said sweetly to her, and then started tickling Hinata's beautiful foot with his fingers…

"Aaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! P-Please stop, Shido-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she laughed uncontrollably and blushed. Though she did secretly enjoy the tickles on her cute foot, it was too embarrassing for her. Hinata started to struggle until she broke free of Shidomaru's grasp, and as soon as she was free she ran away with only one sandal…

"_Hinata-chan! Wait! You forgot your shoe!_" a worried Shidomaru yelled, but it was already too late. Hinata's flashback ended there…

After sighing in an annoyed mood, the next one to talk was Ten Ten…

"I was with Neji and Lee…"

Another flashback started. Lee was, as usual, over-excited about the fight going on…

"Yes, yes, yes, _yes!_" Lee exclaimed doing little hops out of excitement. "It's an explosion of _youth!_"

Neji sighed…

"Calm down, Lee!" Ten Ten said…

"This isn't the time to be calm, Ten Ten!" Lee said while doing a handstand, he then jumped back to his feet. "This is a battle of burning ambitions between two young ninjas who wanna be the very best like no one ever was!" Lee added while throwing punches and kicks to the air…

"The Pokémon reference wasn't necessary, you know…" Ten Ten replied, annoyed…

"_Whooooaaaaaaa! I'm all fired up now!_" Lee shouted with his eyes on fire, he then hanged himself from the balcony with his legs and started doing abdominals fast…

"Lee! Calm the heck down already!" Ten Ten yelled…

Lee climbed back up. "It's two young warriors in a heated battle pushing their ability to its limits! _It's the ultimate display of the passionate spirit of man!_" he exclaimed while running in small circles at a ridiculous and impossible speed like a video-game character when you move the analog stick in circles. Lee's excess of enthusiasm and activity was starting to irritate Ten Ten…

"Can't you just _stay still and shut up_?" an angry Ten Ten shouted, fed up of Lee's annoying antics, and then she tried to literally kick Lee's butt. Unfortunately for her, the taijutsu expert instinctively dodged the kick, which caused Ten Ten's sandal to be sent flying to whereabouts unknown. Ten Ten was comically shocked…

"Please don't get angry, Ten Ten-san. It was just an accident" Lee said trying to calm Ten Ten down…

"I'll look for your shoe later" Neji said, and so Ten Ten's flashback ended…

"What about you, Ino?" Sakura asked Ino…

"Hmph" Ino said as she waved her hair believing herself to be the most beautiful girl in the world (which she isn't). "I stumbled upon this really _handsome_ boy and of course he couldn't resist my beauty. I swear he was _begging_ me to give him a sign of love!"

A third flashback started. However, it was the total opposite of what Ino was saying, because the handsome boy was ignoring her…

"Hey, sweetie! Would you like to have a taste of my sexy body?" Ino said moving sensually and winking an eye to the boy, but the boy was not amused. "Look, I'm going to give you a little gift" Ino then said…

The next thing Ino did was take off her own shoe. "Here, I give it to you" Ino said as she gave her shoe to the handsome boy, who just looked back at Ino with a confused look as he took her shoe. Ino turned back and looked back at the boy "Maybe we'll meet again someday" Ino said winking an eye at the boy, then walked off in only one shoe as she shook her hips trying to look as sexy as possible as the boy watched her walk away. Ino's flashback ended…

"Your story was the most stupid…" a comically annoyed Sakura said…

"You're jealous because of my new method of seduction… I tell you! It's going to work!" Ino answered vainly…

And so, the four girls were reunited, sitting in a circle, all of them having lost a shoe…

"I officially declare the start of the Cinderella Club's first reunion" Sakura joked…

"The Cinderella Club?" a confused Ten Ten asked…

"Because we all have in common that we lost a shoe" Sakura explained…

"I have an awesome idea!" Ino suddenly exclaimed. "Like… How about we take advantage of our bare feet to seduce boys?" she said, excited…

"U-Um… B-But it's embarrassing to be in only one shoe…" a blushing Hinata said as she fiddled cutely with her fingers again…

"All you can think of is boys?" Ten Ten asked Ino…

"That's bullshit, Ino-pig. You really think boys are going to fall in love with us just because we're barefoot? I mean, look at us! We look ridiculous!" Sakura said…

"Oh? …Maybe you girls aren't confident that your feet are beautiful enough?" Ino said provocatively…

When Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten felt challenged, their shinobi pride got the best of them. "Challenge accepted!" the three of them exclaimed at the same time…

The four of them sat at a bench, next to each other. All of them had their legs crossed in the same feminine way, with the bare foot being the one suspended in the air, as if offering it to whatever boys would want to touch it. However, about 10 minutes passed and absolutely nobody was interested in them. Their bare feet were being ignored…

"I knew it… We look like idiots" Ten Ten said…

"Totally, isn't it?" Ino sighed. Even she realized that this was a bad idea by this point…

"Face it, girls. What boy is going to fall in love with us just because of our feet?" Sakura said…

All of a sudden, Hinata uttered a beautiful laugh. Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten looked at Hinata's foot and saw Shidomaru crouching next to it, tickling Hinata's beautiful foot with love and affection…

"Who'd have said it? Hinata was the first to fish out her prey!" Ino said…

"But that's just Shidomaru. Everyone knows already that he's a foot freak" Ten Ten sighed…

"There aren't many boys who like feet" Sakura said, a bit sad…

"Actually, YouTube is overpopulated with guys who have foot fetish, and there are _a lot_ of foot videos in there" Shidomaru replied…

Ino's eye shined as she made a big smile. "Girls… I've just had another awesome idea!" she said…

Sakura and Ten Ten looked at Ino with intrigue, but beautiful Hinata just couldn't stop laughing because she was still feeling tickles on her beautiful foot, caused by Shidomaru in love with her. "_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! S-Shido-kun please stop!_" Hinata squealed cutely…

Minutes later, Ino started filming a video with her cell phone. Not a professional quality video at all, just a silly video that a teenager would randomly record…

"Good afternoon. We're reporting live from the Hidden Sand chunin exam stadium where we're going to interview the _sexy_ members of the Cinderella Club" Ino said pretending to be a reporter. Sakura was sitting in front of her as the interviewee, but instead of focusing on her face, the camera was rather aiming at Sakura's feet, showing her wearing only one boot but without exposing her identity. Sakura's legs were crossed with the bare foot floating in the air…

"Hello" Sakura greeted and wriggled her toes believing her bare foot to be beautiful (which wasn't the case)…

"We're here with…" Ino said, but paused to think up a fake name for Sakura. "…Miss S!"

"Is _that_ the best name you could come up with? That's some creativity!" Sakura criticized sarcastically…

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ino asked angrily…

"Um… No" Sakura admitted…

"So, Miss S… What's the Cinderella Club?" Ino asked, going back her reporter role-play…

"Well… The Cinderella Club is… err… a group of four _sexy_ kunoichis…" Sakura answered while moving her toes and ankle in a flirtatious way, and then both she and Ino giggled because they felt ridiculous. "…Ahem! We're four girls who, as you can see, each have lost one shoe… like Cinderella!" Sakura continued…

"Do you believe in the female foot's potential to seduce men?" Ino asked…

"Well, quite frankly… no" Sakura said…

"You're supposed to say yes!" Ino squealed, and then both girls laughed at their own mistake. They laughed so much that Sakura uncrossed her legs and tapped the floor with her bare foot three times…

"Okay, yes. I believe in the foot's potential to seduce boys or whatever…" Sakura said just to go along with Ino's game, while she closed her legs, putting the bare foot and the booted foot together on the floor…

"Okay, next question… Um…" Ino said, pausing for a bit to think up another question. "What are the seductive aspects of the female foot?"

"The hell I would know!" Sakura replied. "How am I supposed to know that?"

"Just make something up! Use the brain you're housing behind that huge forehead!" Ino exclaimed…

"Well… uh… The seductive aspects of the female foot are…" Sakura said as she slowly lifted her toes off the ground with the rest of the sole still touching the floor, trying to think up of something to say "…well, it is small and… delicate… and…" she continued as her toes gently went back into the floor and she lifted her heel instead "…has a smooth skin, I guess…" she added as she then moved the heel from side to side with that bare foot on its tiptoe. "…Oh! And it has this subtle fragrance of Limburger mixed with a touch of Roquefort! Want to smell it?" Sakura suddenly joked as she stretched her leg towards Ino and her camera, offering her bare foot for Ino to smell it and even wriggling her toes trying to tempt her. Both girls started to laughter almost uncontrollably…

"Eww! No thanks! Never in my whole life! I think I'll pass" Ino replied…

After her little bit of silly fun with Sakura, Ino filmed the next scene with Ten Ten…

"In this segment, Miss T is going to show us how to arouse a boy with your foot" Ino said presenting Ten Ten. Again, the camera focused on Ten Ten's feet and not showing her face…

"Well?" Ten Ten said, wriggling the toes of her bare foot a bit…

"Well what?" Ino replied…

"What am I supposed to do?" Ten Ten asked…

"Hmmm, let's see…" Ino said and thought for a bit. "…Imagine Neji is lying down on the floor…"

"Yes?" Ten Ten said…

"…under your bare foot…" Ino continued…

"Yeeees…?" Ten Ten said, gently touching the ground with her big toe…

"…and then you… use your foot to gently caress his penis!" Ino concluded…

Ten Ten suddenly flinched her foot. "Ewww! Ino, that's gross!" she exclaimed…

Ino laughed at this funny situation. "Aw, c'mon! Sex is a part of life too!" she said to Ten Ten…

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you have to… err… "stimulate" your boyfriend's you-know-what in a perverted way and get your foot all soaked in his sperm!" Ten Ten complained…

"Oh, stop whining and just get on with it!" Ino replied…

"Okay…" Ten Ten sighed. "So, I'm supposed to arouse a boy… with my foot, right?" she asked, moving her ankle slowly, kind of making circles with her big toe…

"Yes!" Ino replied happily…

"I dunno… I think that only works on, um… a certain "type" of boys… A specially perverted variety of boys" Ten Ten said crossing her legs, leaving the bare foot hanging in the air and wriggling the toes in a relatively sexy manner…

"Oh, that's very interesting. What's the "variety" of boys we're talking about here" Ino asked, going back to her reporter role-play…

"That's very simple. Weirdos with some kind of mental disorder who apparently think the foot is a sexual organ or something" Ten Ten answered in an annoyed tone of voice…

"Aw, c'mon! This is the Cinderella Club! We're trying to seduce boys with our feet here! Can't you drop your smart-ass attitude for a minute and be a bit more… I dunno… lewd?" Ino said…

"Fine, fine…" Ten Ten said reluctantly. "Girls, if you have a weird boyfriend with a perverted obsession for your feet, here's what you do: You put your foot close to his face so he can smell it and then he will start satisfying all of his perverted fantasies with your foot and leave it all covered in his saliva"

"That's all? You just let him smell it? No subtle tricks or sexy maneuvers with your toes?" Ino complained…

"Give me a break! I don't even know the first thing about foot fetish! How am I supposed to teach other girls how to seduce a boy with their feet?" Ten Ten protested angrily…

And so, Ino decided to just skip to the next scene of the video, unaware that what she was about to film would be by far the best part of the whole thing! That's right! The sweet and shy Hinata was up next. Like Sakura and Ten Ten before her, the camera was pointing at her bare foot, hanging in the air from her legs-crossed position, but this time a different angle, from the side instead of the front, and none other than Shidomaru himself was crouching beside Hinata's beautiful foot…

"And now we're here with Miss H…" Ino said, introducing Hinata…

"Um… H-Hello…" Hinata timidly answered…

"…and our guest for today is Shidomaru-sensei who is going to teach us about the art of sexually arousing a girl via tickling her foot!" Ino added…

"N-No! P-Please no more tickles!" a scared Hinata said, already imagining what was coming…

"So, Shidomaru-sensei… Would you be so kind to show us how you arouse Miss H here by tickling her sexy foot?" Ino asked with the same joking tone as she did when she interviewed Sakura and Ten Ten…

"The art of sexual arousal via foot tickling is much more than just randomly stroking girl's bare foot sole with your fingers! Anyone can tickle, but very few people can actually cause the victim to moan in pleasure!" Shidomaru replied with an awful lot of seriousness for such a silly matter. Apparently he was not aware that the whole video was just a teen joke…

"Okaaaaay…" Ino said as she started to doubt it was a good idea to include Shidomaru in the video…

"First thing that differentiates this from the generally used (and wrong) way of tickling is that it is _not_ an attack on the girl's foot! You're _not_ supposed to torture her! You _love_ the girl and you want her to literally _feel_ your affection stroking her delicate and vulnerable bare foot sole!" Shidomaru said, and then, gently gripping Hinata's beautiful bare foot with his left hand, with just his right index finger he started gently and lovingly caressing Hinata's bare sole, causing the super-ticklish shy blue-haired beauty to laugh out loud and beautifully with her adorable voice. "Notice how I stroke my finger _gently_ and _with love and care_ on this adorable lady's nude foot" Shidomaru pointed out…

"So… Is that how you arouse a girl with tickles?" Ino asked, a little intimidated by Shidomaru's apparent insanity…

"Nope! This is just the first step! This gentle treatment to her foot is aimed at making her feel loved and cared for! Notice that even my grip on her foot is gentle, with the purpose of not making her feel pressured!" Shidomaru explained. "Next, you do this!" he added as he slowly took Hinata's toes to his nose and started sniffing her foot. The sniffing also tickled Hinata and made her laugh more…

"You're actually sniffing her foot!" Ino exclaimed in surprise…

"That's right! I'm basically telling her that there are no dirty things anywhere in her body, that she's pure and clean like an angel!" Shidomaru explained right before kissing Hinata's foot, making her squeal…

"This is not tickling anymore! This is more like foot worshipping!" Ino exclaimed…

"Actually, it _is_ tickling! This beautiful princess is so ticklish that kisses on her foot will tickle her too!" Shidomaru said…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! P-Please, Shido-kun! S-Stop!" Hinata pleaded while laughing. Suddenly, Shidomaru's combination of caresses, kisses and tickles on her beautiful bare foot made the adorable Hinata start to moan…

"Oh my god, she's moaning!" an amazed Ino exclaimed. "I can't believe it! She's actually been sexually aroused by being tickled on her foot!"

"Oh, Shido-kun… _Shido-kun!_" Hinata moaned while laughing as Shidomaru started to slowly lick Hinata's foot with his lips…

"Okay, like… this situation has got a little out of hand…" Ino commented…

Finally, it was time for the final section of the video. Since Ino couldn't interview herself, Sakura had to take over as the interviewer. As the camera focused on Ino's feet just like with everyone else, Ino crossed her legs in the sexiest way she could think of and had her bare foot floating in the air, slowly wriggling her toes trying to tempt somebody…

"We're back with the Cinderella Club and we're now going to interview their final member, Miss I" Sakura said…

"Hi to all of the handsome boys out there" Ino said flirtatiously, wriggling her toes faster briefly as a greeting…

"So, uh… Still want to smell my foot?" Sakura joked, since she couldn't think up a good question to say, and again stretched her leg with her bare foot towards Ino's face…

"_You_ smell my foot, billboard brow!" Ino replied as she stretched her leg with her own bare foot towards Sakura's face…

Both girls struggled for some seconds while laughing before both of them gave up…

"Do you have any final messages for the handsome boys who might be out there who want to lick your sexy foot?" Sakura asked…

"Yes. I want to tell all of you pretty boys that… err… my foot is pretty delicious!" Ino said the first thing that came to her mind, and then she and Sakura laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "Okay, seriously now… I have a message for this particular boy…" Ino said…

"_Really?_" Sakura said, with feigned surprise. "Who could the lucky man possibly be?" she asked with pretty bad acting…

"Hi, sweetie! Remember me? I'm the sexy blonde who gave you her shoe back at the Hidden Sand chunin exam stadium" Ino said flirtatiously. "If you're watching this video, I want to tell you that… you're invited to lick my beautiful toes anytime!" she added while wriggling her toes in an attempt to look tempting…

"Wow! That's _very_ daring, Miss I!" Sakura said with faked amazement, celebrating Ino's extremely outgoing advance towards that boy…

"Of course! As the president of the Cinderella Club, I'm the most beautiful, aggressive and outgoing woman of us all!" Ino exclaimed vainly…

"Wait… I thought _I_ was the president of the club!" Sakura said with sudden seriousness…

"Yes! Miss I is the president of the Cinderella Club!" Ino reaffirmed while using wordplay to put Sakura's own statement against her…

"No! I, err… I mean, _Miss S_ is _definitely_ the Cinderella Club's president!" Sakura said…

"In her dreams!" Ino replied…

"I'm more beautiful, aggressive and outgoing than you, Ino pig!" Sakura said angrily…

"You'd wish, billboard brow!" Ino retorted…

"Smell my foot!" Sakura said while trying to get her bare foot as close as possible to Ino's nose…

"No! _You_ smell my foot!" Ino replied while doing the same to Sakura…

The video ended chaotically as both girls fought each other and laughed because they thought fighting was fun…

With all the exam's battles finished, Sakura descended to the arena. After searching a little, she found the boot she had thrown at Naruto at the beginning, which she picked up…

"It's incredible that it survived all of those destructive shinobi encounters" Sakura commented on her recovered boot, which she proceeded to put back on her foot…

As for Ten Ten, Neji eventually approached her. "Ten Ten… Here, I found your shoe" Neji said as he handed Ten Ten's shoe back to her…

"Thank you Neji" Ten Ten said with a smile as she took her sandal back and put it back on her foot…

As for Ino, she was approached by the boy she flirted with earlier…

"Hey, you!" the boy said…

"Oh! There you are, darling!" Ino flirted, and she even tried to use her bare foot one last time to seduce the boy…

"I was looking for you" the boy said…

"Really?" an excited Ino said. "Yes! My seduction strategy is working!" she thought to herself…

"I want to give this back to you" the boy said as he gave Ino's shoe back to her. "I don't have any use for it, so…"

Ino pouted, since obviously the boy wasn't interested in her. "Do as you wish!" Ino said, pretending to be angry as she took her shoe back. The boy didn't care and left anyway, so Ino just put her shoe back on her foot…

Finally, Hinata approached Shidomaru…

"Um… S-Shidomaru-kun…" she timidly said…

"Yes, my sweet cinnamon roll?" Shidomaru replied sweetly to her…

"M-May I have my shoe back, please?" Hinata said…

"Aww… But I really wanna tickle your cute delicate little foot some more!" Shidomaru exclaimed with affection…

"N-No!" Hinata replied in embarrassment…

"Okay…" Shidomaru sighed, and then he crouched down. Hinata was afraid that he would tickle her again. Even though she secretly enjoyed being tickled in her foot, it also made her very nervous. However, Shidomaru just put Hinata's sandal back on her foot Cinderella-style…

"T-Thank you, Shidomaru-kun" Hinata said, blushing and looking sweetly at him…

"My pleasure, Hinata-hime" Shidomaru replied…

A month later, back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Ino was browsing YouTube…

"Hmmm… Let's see what happened with the video I uploaded a month ago" Ino said, so she went to the video she recorded back at the Hidden Sand chunin exam stadium. "_What?_ This is like… _totally impossible!_" a shocked Ino said when she saw that her "The Cinderella Club" video had reached more than a hundred thousand views and more than a hundred likes in just one month (both of which are awfully high for this type of video). Immediately Ino took her cell phone and called Sakura…

"Hello?" Sakura answered the call…

"Sakura! Remember the video we recorded a month ago at the Sand Village chunin exam stadium?" Ino said…

"What about it?" Sakura asked…

"Go to my YouTube channel and check out that video's stats!" Ino said…

Sakura turned her computer on, went to Ino's YouTube channel and put that video, and then she looked at the numbers as Ino said. "_Shannaro!_" she screamed in surprise as she saw the relatively huge numbers of views and likes. "This is ridiculous! Are there really so many douche bags drooling over our feet?" Sakura screamed while angrily clenching her fist, given how much she hates perverts…

"Well… not exactly _our_ feet, Sakura…" Ino said…

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked…

"Read the comments" Ino replied…

Around the same time, the beautiful Hinata was reading the comments for that same video. The comments said things such as "Miss H's foot is the most beautiful of all!" and "I wanna be in the place of that lucky guy licking Miss H's foot!" and even "Miss H's toes are gorgeous! I'd smell her feet all day!"

Yes, nearly _all_ of the praising from the foot fetishists went to Hinata because her feet were by far the most beautiful, with very few praising Ten Ten and nobody praising Sakura and Ino. Poor beautiful Hinata gasped, blushed, became nervous and even started sweating after reading those comments that put her as by far the most beautiful of the four girls, or at least the one with the most beautiful feet…

"Uh… U-Um… I… _I-I didn't want this to happen!_" Hinata squealed adorably but so loud that she could be heard outside of her mansion and even outside of the Leaf village…

_**...The end.**_


	7. How Akatsuki gathered enough funds

This story took place during the years between Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden. In the main base of the feared criminal organization Akatsuki, located in the Hidden Rain village, the dangerous Akatsuki leader known as Pain summoned all of his subordinates to a reunion, never without his right-hand woman Konan by his side…

"Gentlemen, we are facing a potential crisis" Pain said. "Our organization is short on funds. In our current condition, we will not be able to capture the tailed beasts"

"I told you that bionic eye was too expensive for our budget, Deidara" Sasori said…

"Hey! It's you who spends too much money in puppet parts, Sasori-danna! Hmm!" Deidara replied, mildly angry…

"Maybe we spent too much on Itachi's medical treatment" Kisame said…

"I told you I can't die yet…" Itachi replied…

"Don't look at me! I don't eat nor go to the toilet!" white Zetsu said…

"_Shut up!_ Nobody wants to know about your intimate life, you idiot!" black Zetsu scolded his other half…

All of the Akatsuki members present argued with each other and made the room noisy…

"_Shinra Tensei!_" Pain shouted, making everyone shut up by means of a gravity attack. "What a vulgar display of incompetence!"

Everyone remained silent…

"Kakuzu…" Pain called, and then he noticed Kakuzu was without a partner. "Kakuzu! You killed your partner _again_?" Pain asked with annoyance…

"He said he wanted his share of my money" Kakuzu complained…

"I'll get you an immortal partner so you can't kill him" Pain said…

"Great! Bring in another zombie!" Kisame said sarcastically…

"Anyway, Kakuzu… You are the one in charge of our finances. How are you going to solve this problem?" Pain said…

"Well, right about now is the time when a new generation of video-game consoles comes out to the market. With the constant rising of the shinobi video-game industry nowadays we can exploit that" Kakuzu said confidently…

"Allow me to remind you that our last home console, the Ningendo PainCube, was a failure" Kisame pointed out, while a screen showed a picture of a GameCube-like console with dangerous painful-looking spikes on it, fitting for its name of Paincube…

"I knew those spikes were a bad design decision…" Itachi said…

"I think it was the games that failed. Nobody wants to play a game about Kisame's vacation at the beach" Sasori said while thinking of the famous PainCube title "Super Kisame Sunshine" which featured Kisame in colorful beach shorts as the main character…

"Well, I think "Kakuzu's Mansion" was the one that sucked the most!" Kisame replied. "Seriously! Kakuzu's 3-D model looked scarier than any of the ghosts!"

"Yes, but I always wanted to own a haunted mansion" Kakuzu said nonchalantly…

"However, we did crush our longtime rival video-game company: Seiga. Their Creamcast didn't last very long in the market, did it?" white Zetsu said…

"We didn't crush it. That company dug its own grave with its bad decisions and defective add-ons to its previous 16-bit console" black Zetsu corrected his dumber half…

"But then the Village Hidden in the Sand entered the market with its new console: the SandBox… and it out-classed the PainCube" Konan said as she thought about a Halo-like video-game taking place in the desert with Hidden Sand ninjas as characters…

"Our worst enemy, however, has been the Leaf Village's FriendStation 2, which dominated the market by a long shot with its ability to play online with friends" Pain said…

"Friendship is a little overrated in that Leaf village. Don't you think so, Itachi?" Kisame said mockingly…

"Shut up…" Itachi said…

"The solution is simple: We need better art for our games, hmm!" Deidara said…

"And by "better art" you mean…?" Pain asked…

"_More explosions! Hmm!_" Deidara yelled while imagining a fast-paced action-packed video-game with himself as the protagonist and a somewhat excessive number of explosive special effects…

"So many explosions wouldn't let the player see what the hell's going on!" Sasori yelled at Deidara as if he could somehow see his thoughts. "I say we eliminate those annoying loading times! I hate waiting and making people wait!" he added…

All the Akatsuki members started arguing again, prompting Pain to shut them all up again with another Shinra Tensei…

"Zetsu! Go spy on the rival companies and see what are their plans for this generation of shinobi gaming! We shall hold another reunion next month. Dismissed!" Pain said, and the reunion was over…

A month later, another reunion was held…

"Do any of you have anything to say before we start?" Pain asked his subordinates…

"Yes! I don't like my new partner!" Kakuzu complained…

"But I especially chose a religious person who doesn't care about money and won't steal from you" Pain said…

"I know, but… He's a complete idiot!" Kakuzu said while the newly hired Hidan was vulgarly picking his nose in front of everyone…

Hidan then realized everyone was looking at him. "What the fuck are you bitches looking at, huh? You want some shit?" he angrily yelled at everyone…

Pain sighed and facepalmed. "Anyway… Zetsu is here to bring us his report" Pain said, giving the word to Zetsu…

"First of all, the Leaf Village is already working on the FriendSatation 3" white Zetsu said…

"They seem to be having problems manufacturing due to the use of the system's reliance on new technologies, but its games will be in Full HD" black Zetsu said…

"The Sand Village is making a new SandBox 360, and they're working so fast it may come out a year before the Leaf's FriendStation 3, but they seem to be working a little _too_ fast…" white Zetsu said…

"If they get too hasty, they may overlook some technical problems" black Zetsu said…

"Its production seems to be less expensive than that of the Leaf's console, though" white Zetsu said…

"But they're working on high-profile video-games to attract the audience, and the console renders graphics natively at HD resolutions" black Zetsu said…

All of the akatsuki remained silent for many seconds thinking, except Hidan…

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hidan suddenly broke the silence. "Why is every video-game company focusing on the fucking graphics? It's the fucking _gameplay_ that counts, dammit!"

"I see…" Itachi said. "We could offer new forms of gameplay experience and new forms of interaction with the games in order to appeal to both hardcore and casual gamers… and even non-gamers"

"Uh… Y-Yeah, whatever our emo friend here said!" Hidan said trying to hide the fact he didn't understand a thing…

"Interesting… So, instead of cutting-edge graphics and expensive technology, we're going to capture the audience by rendering conventional controls obsolete" Sasori said…

"Uh… Yes! Of course we're capturing people without cutting-edges! Right? I mean, you want them in one piece, right?" Hidan said, having no idea what the other Akatsuki members were talking about…

"Why was I cursed with this retarded partner?" Kakuzu said with a facepalm. "Nevertheless, I like the idea of not using expensive technologies. We might make more than our competition at a lower cost and thus get a bigger profit!" he added as he started to get on a better mood…

"And we already have successful video-game series such as "Bijuumon: Gotta catch all nine of 'em!" and "Legend of Konan", among others…" Konan said…

"I've always wondered why the game is called "Legend of Konan" when the main protagonist is this boy named Nagato?" Kisame said…

"I know right? I have always called _him_ Konan!" Hidan said, and both he and Kisame laughed, causing Pain to frown at them…

"And let's not forget our "Super Kill Brothers Melee" where the characters of all of our series are pit against each other in a fight to the death!" White Zetsu said…

"Hey! I have this beautiful idea for a launch title! It's this game where _everything_ can explode, hmm!" Deidara exclaimed enthusiastically. "It even takes place in a whole city made totally of explosives, hmm!" he added while imagining the whole city exploding and he got ecstatic at such a thought…

"We don't want the game to end prematurely in the first level, you dumb-ass!" Sasori yelled at Deidara…

"All right, it's decided. Gameplay innovations will be our trump card… Now to think a name for our new console" Pain said…

At that moment, a man with an orange mask with a swirl pattern and one eyehole for the right eye suddenly ran around the room with his arms wide open like a toddler pretending to be a plane, and screaming "Wheeeeeee!"

"Who is that?" Kisame asked…

"Ignore him…" Itachi said…

"Leader-sama, how about we call it "Ningendo Whee"… I mean, "Whee" sounds like having fun, hmm" Deidara said…

"That's the smartest thing you've said in months!" Sasori said…

"What kind of controller innovations should we throw in?" white Zetsu asked…

"How about a sword-like controller that the player has to swing around?" Kisame said "It would help certain people to do some exercise while playing" Kisame said while looking at Itachi…

"I told you I can't play video-games because I'm blind" Itachi replied…

"Looks like we've got pretty much everything set. Kakuzu! Start planning the marketing strategy! The rest of you get to work too! We are going to take over the world! …of video-gaming!" Pain exclaimed…

"…And when are we going to take over the _real_ world?" Konan asked, a bit disappointed at her partner…

And so, with its innovations in gameplay and the already high popularity of its famous video-game series, the Rain Village's Ningendo Whee beat the Leaf's Friendstation 3 and the Sand's SandBox 360 and conquered the market of video-game consoles, getting Akatsuki more than enough funds to start their campaign and capture the tailed beasts… Let's just hope they don't take over the real world that easily!

…_**The end.**_


End file.
